


Table for Two

by RankoMurasaki



Series: Queens of Noise [SnK Modern AU! Series] [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RankoMurasaki/pseuds/RankoMurasaki
Summary: Tras ser rechazado, Connie Springer jamás pensó en conocer una hora después a Sasha Blouse. La peculiar anécdota de su encuentro marcará una pauta en la vida de ambos, siendo la primera de muchas en el desarrollo de su relación como amigos... y tal vez la chispa que detone el surgimiento de algo más.





	1. Botana

**Author's Note:**

> •AU! Moderno
> 
> •Songfic
> 
> •Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las mejores amistades son aquellas que surgen de manera inesperada.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

**S**olo existía una palabra para describir cómo se sentía Connie en esos momentos: patético. La chica de su interés, aunque de naturaleza tímida y silenciosa, lo había rechazado sin piedad. Su negativa le caló en los huesos más que el viento helado aullando por las calles de la ciudad.

Esa tarde caminaría a casa solo; su amigo y vecino Jean tenía clases de guitarra. No había tenido ganas de esperarlo y se excusó diciendo que no se sentía bien. Tampoco era como si estuviera mintiéndole; él ya lo sabía todo. Solo quería encerrarse en su habitación, refundirse entre las cobijas de la cama y ahogar sus penas con videos graciosos de YouTube y comida chatarra.

Alzó la mirada en torno al retazo de cielo que se alcanzaba a ver entre los edificios; los rayos del Sol mortecino apenas podían distinguirse entre la densa capa de nubes y smog. Se acomodó bien el gorro de lana que traía puesto y luego frotó sus manos desnudas entre sí; para variar, había olvidado los guantes en el casillero. Todo parecía estar saliéndole mal, aunque mantenía una pizca de optimismo en poder encontrar sus bocadillos favoritos en la tienda de conveniencia al lado del complejo apartamental donde vivía.

La gente iba y venía a sus costados, encapsulados en su rutina diaria sin prestar atención al entorno. Encontró la invisibilidad reconfortante; no quería hablarle a nadie. Con tal de pasar aún más desapercibido, se puso los audífonos y encendió el celular, poniendo en modo shuffle su repertorio musical.

_«Genial», _pensó con desánimo al escuchar el inicio de la primera canción.

_Layla_ de _Eric Clapton_ no le disgustaba, solo que el momento no era el apropiado. Connie suspiró, dejando que el calor saliera de sus labios y se convirtiera en vaho. Para ese entonces ya había metido de nuevo sus manos en los bolsos de la chaqueta y le daba una pereza enorme tener que sacar el celular para cambiar de canción. Decidió ignorarla; no podía evocar una emoción en él si hacía eso.

_Like a fool, I felt in love with you, _   
_Turn my whole world upside down_

Dobló la esquina. A unos metros se encontraba la tienda. Apresuró el paso y entró empujando la puerta de cristal. No había muchas personas en el interior, salvo por el encargado y una chica al fondo, en la sección de frituras. Decidió hacer tiempo para que esta última saliera de la tienda yendo hacia la fuente de bebidas calientes; de hecho, un café no sonaba nada mal. Tomó un vaso mediano y procuró tardarse en preparárselo, volteando de vez en vez en dirección a la sección de frituras, en la esquina contraria donde él se encontraba. Ahí seguía la chica: era alta, de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y llevaba puesta una gabardina larga. Parecía estar indecisa.

_«Qué chica más extraña»._

Connie meneó la cabeza y rodó los ojos, volviendo su atención al café. Nadie se tomaba tanto tiempo para elegir un bocadillo; usualmente todos tenían sus frituras favoritas y solo les bastaba con caminar a la sección, tomar una bolsa e ir a pagar. No fue hasta que vio como la castaña metía sigilosamente una bolsa de papas fritas en su abrigo que todo tuvo sentido.

_«No es mi problema», _se dijo al ponerle la tapa a su bebida. Si a ella le importaba un bledo estar robando descaradamente, bien podría no tomar en cuenta su presencia al acercarse para tomar las frituras que él si estaba dispuesto a pagar.

Caminó hacia donde estaba la chica con el vaso de café en la mano mientras _I'm a Believer_ de _The Monkees_ comenzaba a reproducirse en su móvil. Tampoco era una canción para amenizar el momento; si ignoraba la letra, no tendría efecto en él.

_Whats the use in tryin' _   
_All you get is pain _   
_When I wanted sunshine, I got rain_

Al estar parado al lado de la chica, Connie se percató de lo alta que era a comparación de él y eso lo hizo sentirse un tanto acomplejado. Estiró el brazo para tomar las frituras con sabor a queso que tanto le gustaban y sin querer rozó el hombro de la chica en el proceso, ocasionando que esta diera un saltito y se pusiera tensa.

—¡Voy a pagar todo, lo juro! —gimió aterrada.

Connie se volteó a verla al mismo instante en que ella alzaba las manos, como si él se tratara de un oficial de policía. No se percató de la cercanía entre ambos hasta que el movimiento brusco de la chica le hizo tirar el vaso de café en el suelo junto a más bolsas de frituras, galletas y sándwiches que uno pensaría cabrían en una gabardina.

—Perfecto —gruñó para si, quitándose los audífonos para enredarlos en torno al celular—, simplemente perfecto.

La chica miró consternada el desastre en medio de ambos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego las deslizó por sus mejillas.

—Perdón —susurró, agachándose para tomar los productos que se la habían caído—, perdón, perdón... n-no era mi intención asustarte —levantó un paquete de sándwiches y lo miró con tristeza.

Connie se quedó cruzado de brazos unos segundos antes de decidir ayudarla. Si bien la chica no estaba haciendo algo bueno, tampoco tenía la culpa de sus desgracias.

—Tranquila —le dijo en voz baja—. Yo pago.

En ese momento cruzaron miradas. La expresión en el rostro de la castaña era de esperanza. Sus ojos dorados se volvieron acuosos y los labios le temblaban en una sonrisa boba.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con voz queda.

Connie asintió, aunque tal vez no traía el dinero suficiente para cumplir del todo la promesa.

Al instante sintió a la chica abalanzarse hacia él, rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos con tanta fuerza que terminó haciéndolo caer de sentón sobre la bebida derramada; después de tantos infortunios, que sus jeans terminaran oliendo a café no le pareció tan malo.

—¡Eres muy amable! —gimoteó—. ¡Gracias!

—Eh... de nada.

Una sombra amenazante apareció de tras de la castaña.

—¿Todo bien?

Connie y la chica voltearon en la dirección donde provenía la voz para encontrarse con el encargado. Ella lo soltó de inmediato, poniéndose de pie; él hizo lo mismo.

—Nos resbalamos —se excusó Connie bastante avergonzado; anteriormente se había percatado de un anuncio cercano advirtiendo sobre el piso mojado—. Disculpe las molestias.

El sujeto miró con desgane el accidente y luego a ellos.

—No se preocupen, yo limpiaré —contestó el encargado, arrastrando las palabras—. Tomen lo que vayan a llevar. Cuando haya terminado, los atenderé en caja.

La chica la dedicó una sonrisa tímida al encargado. Acto seguido, se inclinó un poco hacia Connie.

—Gracias —volvió a susurrar.

—Solo agarra lo que quieras —respondió, intentando ser amable—. Te espero.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

_«No puedo creer que gasté todo mi dinero en una desconocida», _pensó en sus adentros con desánimo mientras veía comer a la chica castaña.

Estaba sentada en la banqueta a un lado suyo. Habían salido de la tienda con cuatro bolsas repletas de comida. Estaba seguro que si hubiera traído más dinero, igual se habría quedado sin un solo centavo.

—Oye, ¿te vas a comer eso? —preguntó la chica, señalando un paquete de galletas que reposaba sobre sus muslos.

Connie se lo entregó sin más; de todas formas ya no tenía hambre. La castaña tomó el paquete de galletas y lo abrió.

—¡Están buenísimas! —exclamó sorprendida al terminarse la primera galleta—. ¿Seguro que no quieres una?

—No, está bien. Tú come.

La luminosidad en el rostro de la castaña pareció apagarse.

—Oye, no tenías porque hacer esto —dejó el paquete de galletas a un lado no sin antes tomar una—. Lo siento si te causé problemas.

—Tranquila —contestó, tomando una galleta y la mordisqueó por comprimo—, hoy no ha sido el mejor día.

La castaña se limpió las migajas con la manga de la gabardina y le posó una mano en su hombro izquierdo.

—¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

Connie la volteó a ver y quedó sorprendido al encontrarse con una mirada nítida y tierna, pero sobre todo, rebosante de preocupación. Procedió entonces a contarle todo, desde haber perdido el camión en la mañana y tener su primer retardo en el año escolar, hasta el rechazo de la que creyó era la indicada, entre otras calamidades e inconvenientes. La chica se mostró atenta a su monólogo mientras devoraba las galletas. Era reconfortante saber que en verdad alguien lo estaba escuchando.

—Bueno, nadie te podría negar que tuviste un día asqueroso —soltó una suave risita—. Perdón —ocultó su rostro alzando el cuello de su gabardina—. No era mi intención burlarme.

—Fue una mierda —admitió Connie con media sonrisa; ¿qué más podía hacer?—. Es probable que mañana me vaya a dar risa todo eso. No lo tomes personal.

—Y pensar que gastaste tu mesada en mí —la castaña hizo un puchero—. Soy una malagradecida.

—Pero me escuchaste —contestó—. Es un pago justo.

—¡¿Eh?! —lo tomó de los hombros—. ¡¿En verdad crees que es un pago justo?!

—Bueno —dijo, haciendo como si estuviera pensativo—, si me dices tu nombre, la deuda quedará saldada.

La castaña lo soltó y desvió su atención a una paleta. Le quitó la envoltura para llevársela a la boca.

—Supongo que no —suspiró Connie.

Antes de que ponerse de pie, la chica extendió su mano derecha y con la izquierda se sacó la paleta de la boca.

—Sasha —dijo; tenía la lengua pintada de rojo por el dulce—, Sasha Blouse.

—Connie Springer —correspondió el gesto de buena gana.

Ambos se sonrieron.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡


	2. Botana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez exista algo más ahí.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

—¡**L**es volví a ganar!

—Sí, eh... ¿podrías bajar la voz un poco, Jean? —dijo Marco en voz baja—. Mis papás ya deben estar dormidos y prometí que no haríamos mucho ruido.

—Es cierto —secundó Connie—. No vaya a pasar lo de la última vez y la vecina histérica de Marco llame de nuevo a la policía—aguantó la carcajada.

—¡Eso no fue gracioso! —recriminó el chico con pecas.

Quedarse en casa de Marco a jugar videojuegos y ver películas siempre indicaba un buen inicio de fin de semana. Él y Jean eran amigos desde niños, cosa que a veces hacía a Connie sentirse un poco desconectado, sobre todo cuando hacían sus chistes locales. Para su sorpresa, esa noche decidieron relegarlos entre cajas de sushi vacías y frazadas. Llevaban sentados horas frente al televisor, jugando el mismo videojuego online de siempre.

—¿Y si vemos una película? —sugirió Connie, hastiado—. O una serie, lo que sea.

Antes de conseguir una respuesta, el sonido de un riff de guitarra eléctrica estalló en la habitación. Sintió el rostro tibio; había olvidado quitarle el volumen al celular. Avergonzado, se fue a gatas hacia sus pertenencias y buscó el móvil ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigos. Sin prestar atención al nombre de la pantalla, deslizó para contestar.

—¿Aló?

—¡Hola! ¿Estás ocupado?

Escuchar la voz de Sasha lo hizo paralizarse. Se rio, nervioso. Habían estado conversando a diario tras su peculiar encuentro, pero jamás por llamada.

—Eh... —sintió como el móvil se deslizaba de su mano—. ¡Oye!

—Habla Jean, ¿con quién tengo el placer? —le dedicó una mueca burlona—. Ah, Sasha.

—Dame el celular —gruñó Connie, incorporándose de golpe.

—Sí, él nos ha hablado de ti —caminó al otro extremo del cuarto—. Se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos...

—Jean, regrésale el teléfono —le advirtió el chico pecoso—. Por favor.

El de pelo cenizo le hizo una seña para que aguardara un poco; Marco lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Descuida, no está molesto —parecía estar teniendo unas terribles ganas de reír —. Oh, espera, ¡creo que sí lo está!—comentó al momento que Connie intentó jalar su brazo para quitarle el móvil—. Dice que te perdona si sales con él la próxima semana.

_«No me dejas otra opción, cara de caballo», _pensó con hartazgo y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

Jean cayó al suelo de rodillas a la par que se llevaba una mano a la zona agredida. El chico de pecas se levantó para ayudarlo.

—¿Sasha? ¿Sigues ahí? —preguntó una vez pudo quitarle el celular. Ella dijo algo, pero debido al alboroto no entendió mucho—. ¿Qué?... espera.

Connie observó a su amigo maldecir y salió del cuarto. El angosto pasillo estaba a oscuras.

—Perdona, estoy en casa de un amigo —pegó su espalda contra la pared—. ¿Qué decías?

—Salgamos juntos el siguiente sábado —replicó entusiasmada—. ¡Será divertido!

Tragó saliva. Ese idiota de Jean si que lo iba a pagar caro. Tampoco era como si no lo hubiera pensado antes, Sasha le parecía una chica muy agradable y graciosa, ¿quién en su sano juicio se negaría a pasar tiempo con ella?

—Verás... el próximo sábado no podré —la voz amenazaba con quebrársele por estar mintiéndo.

—Oh, es una pena...

—Lo siento —quería darse un puñetazo a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde.

—¿Y qué tal el siguiente a este? —sugirió Sasha.

—El siguiente sábado al próximo... sí, creo estar disponible para ese entonces —su remordimiento comenzaba a hablar por él.

—¡Perfecto! —se escuchaba bastante complacida—. Hasta entonces. Perdona por arruinar tu noche de chicos.

—Ah, está bien —murmuró con más tranquilidad—. No estábamos haciendo nada interesante.

La escuchó carcajearse con suavidad; le provocó una sonrisa involuntaria.

—Hablamos luego.

—Buenas noches.

Al poco tiempo de colgar recibió un mensaje de ella: era una foto de su escritorio infestado de comida titulada "**Bocadillo de Medianoche**". Como respuesta, le envío tres emojis llorando de la risa.

Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto, Jean y Marco se encontraban viendo una película de terror. Lo voltearon a ver una vez cerró la puerta; para su sorpresa, el chico de pelo cenizo no se encontraba molesto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya tienes una cita? —le preguntó en tono meloso.

—No es una cita —respondió Connie tras rodar los ojos.

—¡Ay, por favor! —se quejó—. Desde que la conociste no dejas a un lado el teléfono.

—Eh... perdón que me entrometa —el chico pecoso río apenado—, pero, ¿quién era la chica que llamó?

—Una tal Sasha Blouse —contestó Jean con picardía—. Es la nueva conquista de nuestro estimado Connie.

—¡No es mi conquista! —gritó—. Solo somos amigos.

Marco hizo un ademán para indicarle que bajara la voz.

—Pues me alegra que hayas conocido a alguien —dijo con una sonrisa sincera—. Después de lo de Mina, mereces otra oportunidad.

Un grito proveniente de la película los hizo sobresaltarse.

—Así que tendremos una de esas pláticas, ¿eh? —murmuró Jean de mala gana antes de bajar el volumen del televisor.

—Ya les dije que no me gusta —Connie tomó asiento arriba de la cama.

En ese instante, recibió un mensaje de Sasha. Era una foto; seguro se trataba de algún meme irónico que había encontrado por ahí.

—¡Ahí lo tienes! —exclamó—. Siempre que recibe un mensaje de ella, sonríe como tonto.

Connie soltó una carcajada al abrir el mensaje y acertar a su predicción.

—¡¿Cómo no vas a sonreír cuando ves esto?! —les mostró la imagen al par entre risas.

Jean y Marco intercambiaron miradas, confundidos.

—¡Vamos! ¡Es gracioso! —insistió.

—Te gusta, pero no quieres admitirlo —concluyó el de pelo cenizo—. Síguete engañando, la verdad saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano.

El chico pecoso se encogió de hombros no queriendo entrar en discusión, algo típico de su persona.

—Mejor veamos la película —murmuró Connie intentando que dejaran a un lado el tema, aunque no pudo evitar tenerlo presente en sus pensamientos el resto de la noche.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

**Sasha Brownie** 14:23  
「"Llego en quince minutos a la estación Trost." 」

Ese había sido el último mensaje de Sasha. Eran pocas las veces que Connie utilizaba esa línea del metro para trasladarse; de no haber pedido direcciones con antelación, ahora se encontraría perdido. Tomó asiento en una de las bancas del andén y se dispuso a escuchar música; el próximo metro no vendría hasta dentro de unos minutos más. Cerró los ojos, dejando salir un suspiro.

—Esa chica... —murmuró, meneando la cabeza.

Jean lo continuó molestando a base de comentarios después de la pijamada con respecto a Sasha, a tal grado que el propio Connie se había planteado más de una vez si solo la consideraba como una amiga. Cuando le preguntó cómo lucía, no supo qué responderle con exactitud. No la veía desde esa primera vez y su foto de perfil tampoco ayudaba mucho: mostraba un concierto visto desde la perspectiva trasera del escenario, donde se apreciaba la banda de chicas donde Sasha tocaba la batería. Lo que más recordaba de ella era la diferencia de altura entre ambos, su cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta y que tenía una sonrisa linda.

El chillido del acero lo hizo volver a la realidad, al mismo tiempo que un mensaje interrumpía _I_ _Want to Tell You_ de _The Beatles_.

**Sasha Brownie** 14:39  
「"Ya llegué (*'▽'*)"」

Las luces del subterráneo iluminaron el andén antes de que llegara a estacionarse y las puertas de los vagones se abrieron de par en par, dejando salir un mar de gente que se dispersó entre las dos salidas de la estación. Connie miraba de un lado al otro, confundido; ¿y si se había equivocado de estación? En un arranque de ansiedad, volteó en dirección al anuncio con el fin de comprobar que estaba en la correcta; en efecto, decía Trost.

—¡Sprinkles!

Una distintiva voz femenina lo hizo volver su atención al frente. Sasha salió de la puerta del vagón más cercano con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus labios. A diferencia del enorme abrigo que traía puesto en su primer encuentro, llevaba una chamarra ligera de mezclilla encima de un suéter verde, jeans deslavados y botines negros.

—¡Hola! —Connie se levantó del asiento para saludarla.

Que lo abrazara de forma tan efusiva lo tomó desprevenido. En un principio no supo cómo reaccionar al gesto, pero terminó correspondiéndole. La calidez y espontaneidad del momento lo dejaron sin palabras; tener a la chica tan cerca creó un sentimiento extraño en su interior que no comprendía del todo.

_My head is filled with things to say_   
_When you're here_   
_All those words they seem to slip away_

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó al soltarlo.

—No sé qué haremos, así que sí —contestó nervioso tras poner en pausa la música y guardar los audífonos entre su suéter.

Sasha se había encargado de planear la salida y mantuvo en misterio todo hasta ese día. Connie estaba bastante intrigado al respecto. La chica solo le había dado una pista de lo que harían esa tarde: sería una actividad relacionada con el equilibrio.

Subieron las escaleras que los llevaron al exterior. El aire fresco de la tarde les dio la bienvenida al distrito que compartía el mismo nombre de la estación. Las calles en Trost eran amplias y muy transitadas tanto por autos como personas, por lo que cruzar de una cuadra a otra resultó una hazaña.

—Estaba muy emocionada por que fuera hoy —confesó Sasha—. ¡Te llevaré a mi buffet favorito del momento!

Si algo había aprendido en esas últimas semanas era que la castaña adoraba comer, por lo tanto, no se sorprendió al saber que primero irían a un restaurante.

—¿Se puede saber a qué tipo de buffet iremos? —preguntó Connie, sabiendo lo que vendría después.

El rostro de Sasha se iluminó al instante.

—Es una parrillada coreana —con solo decirlo parecía hacérsele agua la boca—. Fui con las chicas de la banda hace unas semanas, ¡está delicioso!

Acto seguido procedió a relatar con sumo detalle cada uno de los platillos que degustó. Cuando Sasha hablaba de comida, no había quién pudiera pararla. Connie la dejó explayarse el resto del camino hacia el local, absorto en cada una de sus expresiones. Los ojos dorados de la chica titilaban de una forma especial cuando describía los primeros bocados y toda ella temblaba de emoción al saber que pronto reviviría la experiencia. No podía evitar sonreír.

_«Es linda», _admitió en sus adentros viéndola adelantársele a paso ligero hacia entrada del buffet.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Sasha al abrir las puertas de un solo empujón de forma casi dramática—. ¡El _bulgogi* _nos espera!

—Ya voy —contestó él entre risas, apresurándose—, ya voy.

Al entrar había una recepción pequeña, que, para el infortunio de ambos, se encontraba casi llena. Las miradas de todos se fueron directo a ellos, causando un momento incómodo. Las mejillas de Sasha se tiñeron de rosa al pasar a tomar asiento al lado de una mujer que no dudó en cambiarse de lugar. Algo de su entusiasmo pareció resquebrajarse.

—Oye... no te desanimes —murmuró Connie.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me desanime? —gimoteó la castaña—. ¡La fila de espera es demasiado larga!

—Tranquila —la gente volvía a mirarlos raro—. Iré a anotarnos, ¿te parece?

Sasha asintió lentamente, sumida en lo que parecía ser un arrebato de tristeza. Le dio una palmadita suave en la espalda antes de ir hacia el podio de la entrada, donde aguardaba una recepcionista de rostro afable lo saludó.

—¿Para cuántas personas sería la mesa?

—Dos.

La chica anotó en la agenda frente a ella sus datos y le entregó un número de espera. Connie regreso a donde se encontraba la castaña; estaba igual cabizbaja que antes.

—Con suerte nos dejarán pasar pronto —dijo, intentando animarla.

—Eso espero —Sasha le dedicó una sonrisa tímida—. Muero de hambre... —se llevó una mano al estómago.

—Pensé que habías comido una manzana antes de subir al metro.

—Sí, pero de eso ya pasó tiempo —hizo un puchero—. Olvide traer otro bocadillo para el camino. 

Connie se rió.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es solo que... —no iba a decirle que se veía tierna quejándose; eso iba a ser raro—. Olvídalo.

No tardaron mucho en decir su número. Tan pronto los llamaron, Sasha se incorporó de un brinco del asiento y le tomó del brazo para que se apresuraran. Un mesero les pidió seguirlos para llevarlos a su mesa designada. La decoración del restaurante era bastante minimalista, pero a su vez daba una sensación acogedora, sobre todo por la iluminación nítida y las plantas puestas en macetas colgantes.

Una vez instalados, el chico encendió la parrilla que se encontraba incorporada en la mesa y les dio los menús.

—¿Algo que les pueda ofrecer para tomar? ¿Algún aperitivo?

—¿Podría traer todos los platillos? —le preguntó Sasha en tono inocente—. Y té helado, por favor.

—¿Y para usted?

Connie estaba demasiado absorto en la petición de la chica castaña que tardó unos segundos regresar su atención al mesero.

—Lo mismo que ella.

—¿Todo el menú y un té?

Miró a la chica con un gesto de complicidad.

—Sí.

—Excelente, en un momento regreso.

El sujeto no podía ocultar la mueca de sorpresa al escuchar aquello y anotarlo en su libreta. No fue hasta cuando se retiró que pudieron carcajearse.

—¿Seguro que podrás con todo? —preguntó Sasha entre risas.

—¿Estás retándome?

—Tal vez —una de sus cejas se arqueó—. Y si no puedes, yo me encargaré de lo que quede.

—Veremos... veremos.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Cuando salieron del restaurante, Connie sentía que iba a reventar. Aquella comida había sido una masacre y él era el perdedor. Ni siquiera se había acabado la mitad de los platillos cuando la castaña estaba por terminar los suyos. No conforme con eso, arrasó lo que él no había podido comerse y además pidió un postre. ¡¿Cómo era que comía tanto?! Verla caminar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo era tan impresionante como su peculiar habilidad.

—Dijiste que haríamos algo relacionado con el equilibrio —le comentó.

—¡Ah, cierto! —la castaña parecía haberlo olvidado—. Para eso debemos ir al centro comercial, pero no te preocupes, está cerca.

Giraron hacia la derecha en la misma cuadra del restaurante y caminaron tres hacia adentro. El lugar era bastante grande y moderno, con muchos autos entrando y saliendo de los estacionamientos.

El interior del centro comercial era más grande de lo que aparentaba y tan abarrotado de personas, como podía esperarse de un lugar así un sábado por la tarde. Sasha lo llevó hacia el tercer piso, donde una enorme pista de hielo aguardaba. Ahora tenía sentido.

—Jamás he patinado —confesó Connie en voz baja.

—¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo te enseño!

—Eh...

Sasha se cruzó de brazos.

—¡No me digas que tienes miedo! —media sonrisa burlona se asomó en sus labios.

—Claro que no tengo miedo —contestó; en realidad estaba aterrado.

No supo en qué momento ya tenía los patines puestos y el primer pie sobre la pista. Sasha se había encargado de ajustar las agujetas de los patines de ambos y siendo la más experta en el tema, entró primero. Su manera de deslizarse sobre el hielo era delicada y fluida, casi irreal.

—Vamos —lo animó, extendiendo sus manos hacia él.

Connie sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al momento que correspondió el gesto de la castaña. Esta lo tomó con firmeza y poco a poco lo hizo adentrarse a la pista; era vergonzoso saber que era el único de su edad siendo ayudado por alguien.

—Vas bien —murmuró Sasha—. Relájate, no pasa nada.

Volvía a sonreírle. El corazón de Connie dio un vuelco y su nerviosismo no hizo más que empeorar... ¿qué le estaba pasando? Solo la conocía de hace unas semanas y no platicaban mucho de sus vidas personales, salvo de anécdotas graciosas que les pasaban durante el día. Era una completa desconocida, y aún así... no sentía que lo fuera.

—¿Te parece si voy soltándote poco a poco?

Connie meneó la cabeza.

—Aún no —dejó salir una risa nerviosa—. Siento que me voy a caer.

—Si piensas eso, te vas a caer de verdad —le respondió, divertida—. Vamos, inténtalo.

—Está bien —se obligó a decirle.

El agarre de las manos de Sasha se fue haciendo cada vez más débil mientras avanzaban, hasta que llegó el momento en que lo soltó por completo. Entonces la vio patinar libre, dejándose llevar por la música que estaba sonando de fondo. Tomó vuelo, haciendo que las cuchillas de sus patines rasparan la superficie de la pista al girar de forma juguetona mientras hacía trucos sencillos alrededor de él. Estaba lejos de ser una patinadora profesional, pero tenía la pasión de una.

_Is this love that I'm feeling?_   
_Is this the love that I've been searching for?_

Solo por esos pocos segundos que Connie pudo mantener el equilibrio, sintió como el rostro se le ponía tibio y un nudo se formaba en su garganta cada vez que cruzaba miradas con la castaña. Por esos pocos segundos, el ruido de las demás personas se había extinguido. Por unos pocos segundos, eran solo ellos dos en la enorme pista.

_Is this love or am I dreaming?_   
_This must be love cause it's really got a hold on me *_

Al poco tiempo, cayó de sentón en la realidad.

—¡Connie! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sasha cuando se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Sí, todo perfecto —la caída estaba doliendo más de lo que esperaba, pero supo ocultarlo bien.

—Tal vez si debí cuidarte un poco más —murmuró la castaña con un velo de remordimiento surcando su rostro—. Vamos, intentémoslo de nuevo.

Al tomar a Sasha de las manos por segunda vez, las demás personas volvieron a desaparecer.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bulgogi: Platillo típico coreano cuyo ingrediente principal es la carne de ternera cortada en finos trozos. La carne es marinada en una mezcla de salsa de soya, azúcar, aceite de sésamo y ajo; se cocina a la parrilla.
> 
> *La canción que se escucha de fondo en la pista de patinaje es Is This Love? de Whitesnake


	3. Plato Fuerte 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay nada más aterrador que conocer a la familia escogida por la chica que te gusta.
> 
> (Parte 1 de 2)

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

**T**ras una película, dos combos de palomitas y tres llamadas de atención por parte de los asistentes a la función, Sasha y Connie salieron de la sala carcajeándose. Había algo especial en ver una cinta de terror mala en pantalla grande con la persona indicada, o al menos eso pensaba él.

—Te digo, ¡nadie puede seguir vivo después de haber sido apuñalado tantas veces! —parloteó la castaña—. ¡La escena del baño fue tan ridícula!

—Ahí diferimos —dijo Connie, intentando mantener la compostura mientras caminaban a paso lento—. La mejor parte fue el acercamiento a la cara de la mamá.

Acto seguido, hizo una mala imitación del gesto realizado por la actriz; Sasha rio fuerte. 

—Okey, tienes un punto —contestó, limpiándose una lágrima con la manga de su suéter.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del cine, la noche ya se había manifestado, y con ella, el despertar de la vida nocturna concebida por cientos de brillantes luces multicolor y el sonido de de los autos al pasar por las avenidas en un intento desenfrenado de llegar a sus destinos. Continuaron burlándose hasta el umbral de la estación del metro subterráneo, donde risas cesaron al quedarse parados frente a frente bajo la luz titilante de un farol. Había llegado el momento que más les costaba cuando pasaban tiempo juntos: la despedida.

—Espero que la hayas pasado bien —Connie bajó la mirada al suelo, apenado—. Perdón por haberte tirado el refresco.

—Ha sido un placer, como siempre —exclamó la castaña, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. Y por lo del refresco, ¡no te preocupes! Ya quedamos a mano de la vez del café.

En esos últimos tres meses la había estado pasando de lo mejor. Las salidas con Sasha eran siempre diferentes y muy divertidas; bien podían simplemente ir a comer por la tarde entre semana o pasear todo un sábado sin rumbo alguno en el centro la ciudad. No obstante, a pesar de que todo eso era realizado como planes inofensivos entre amigos, Connie ya había dado por hecho después de su primera aventura juntos que Sasha le gustaba. Era difícil aceptar como tal los sentimientos que la castaña había despertado en él y verla a la cara le costaba, aunque ella no parecía tener la más remota idea de lo que sentía.

_Everything she does is beautiful_   
_Everything she does is right*_

Una masa de gente emergió de la estación, obligándolos a moverse para dejarlos pasar entre empujones y caras de pocos amigos.

—Eh... será mejor que me apure —se excusó Sasha—. No quiero preocupar a papá.

—Claro, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

La chica asintió y bajaron por las escaleras rumbo a las máquinas donde se conseguían los tickets. Lo único que intercambiaron durante el breve trayecto fueron miradas. Ambos eran pésimos para decir adiós; usualmente lo hacían con un abrazo y una sonrisa tímida.

—Oye, Sprinkles —dijo finalmente la chica.

—¿Si, Brownie? —preguntó en tono juguetón para ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Este viernes _El_ _Escuadrón_ va a organizar una fiesta de despedida para Armin —comentó—. Creo que si te platiqué de él...

—Ah, sí —murmuró pensativo—. El chico que ganó una beca completa para la Universidad de Mitras, ¿no?

La chica asintió.

_"El Escuadrón" _era el nombre con el cual Sasha se refería a su grupo de amigos del que había surgido la idea de formar Queens of Noise*, la banda donde tocaba la batería. Connie sabía algunos de sus nombres y algunas cosas superficiales de cada uno que ella le había comentado: Mikasa, una chica de pocas palabras que cuando pisaba al escenario y tomaba el micrófono «_se transformaba en otra persona»; _Annie, la guitarrista de personalidad fría y reservada que irónicamente había sido la primera en proponer la creación de una banda; Historia, la bella y talentosa tecladista que mantenía el ánimo cuando existían descontentos y Ymir, la bajista con un sentido de humor cuestionado por todos. Armin era uno de los chicos que era amigo íntimo de la banda. A cómo Sasha lo describía, era un sujeto bastante responsable y dedicado a los estudios.

—No lo sé, siento que incomodaría.

—¡Qué ridiculeces estás diciendo! —dijo Sasha entre risitas—. Les platiqué de ti en nuestra última reunión y me dijeron que te invitara si surgía algo pronto.

Connie se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Pues...

—¡Di que sí! —suplicó. Los ojos de la castaña resplandecían con las luces blanquecinas de la estación, llenándolos de destellos dorados—. Puedes llevar a tu amigo Jean para que no te sientas tan fuera de lugar. Dudo que se molesten si hay alguien más.

—Está bien —no se encontraba del todo seguro de ir siquiera él por su cuenta—. Yo se lo comento.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó emocionada—. ¡Se la pasarán genial con los chicos! ¡Lo prometo!

Sasha lo abrazó con fuerza. Que estuviera tan contenta hizo sentir a Connie un terrible dolor en el pecho; estaba haciendo más difícil la despedida, no obstante, era algo inevitable y pronto la vio irse, dejando tras suyo el eco evanescente de sus pasos.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

—Déjame ver si entendí —dijo Jean desde la otra línea—: quieres que te acompañe hoy a la fiesta de despedida de un amigo de... —bostezó— ... tu novia, ¿cierto?

Connie rodó los ojos; a este punto de la partida, que se refiriera a Sasha como su «_novia» _le parecía lo más normal del mundo, aunque continuaba molestándole un poco.

—Sí.

—¡¿Y porqué no me dijiste antes?! —exclamó con molestia—. ¡Quiero conocer chicas lindas!

—Eh... son un par de años mayores que nosotros —murmuró, alejando un poco el móvil de su oreja.

—No parece un problema entre Sasha y tú —su tono de voz siempre era burlón cuando se trataba de ella—, dudo que sea un impedimento para conocer a sus amigas.

—¿Entonces es un sí?

—¿A qué hora nos veríamos?

Connie revisó el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche. Al ver la hora se sobresaltó; la chica castaña le había comentado que llegaran un poco antes de las nueve de la noche a la entrada de una pizzería cercana al complejo de apartamentos donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo.

—En menos de hora...

—Okey, paso por ti en treinta minutos.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Jean le había colgado. Dejó el móvil sobre la cama y procedió a tomar una ducha rápida para luego regresar a su cuarto para buscar qué ponerse. Optó por algo sencillo: una camiseta gris, pantalones negros y tenis blancos. Mientras se ataba las agujetas, continuó dándole vueltas al asunto al mismo tiempo que la inseguridad que se sentía por ir a la reunión incrementaba. Connie sabía que podía acoplarse sin ningún problema a cualquier dinámica y pasarla bien, sin embargo, el hecho de conocer a las amistades de la chica que le gustaba había creado un hueco en su estómago que le causaba pequeños espasmos conforme los minutos pasaban.

—No pasará nada —se dijo tras respirar hondo e incorporarse.

Quedarle mal a Sasha no era algo que deseara hacer. Recordar su emoción al escucharlo decir que asistiría era tal vez la única razón para mantener la promesa... eso y el hecho de poder verla de nuevo.

En ese instante, un mensaje hizo sonar su teléfono. Al tomarlo, vio la pantalla para leerlo.

**Sasha Brownie** 19:16  
「"¿Cómo va todo? ( ◠‿◠ )"」

Al ver de quien se trataba, de inmediato lo desbloqueó para contestarle.

**Connie Sprinkles** 19:17  
「"Estoy esperando a Jean. Perdona si llega a ser molesto durante la fiesta. 😓"」

Dejó de nuevo el celular encima de la cama mientras buscaba su suéter favorito entre la gran montaña de ropa que hace tiempo se había comido la silla de su escritorio. En eso, el timbre de la puerta resonó con un agudo _ding_-_dong_ que lo hizo abandonar la tarea y tomar el móvil en un movimiento rápido para salir corriendo de su cuarto. Para ese entonces, su madre ya había abierto la puerta y conversaba de manera tranquila con el chico de pelo cenizo.

—¡Ahí estás! —replicó la señora Springer al verlo acercarse—. No quiero que lleguen tarde—le advirtió a ambos—. Ya sabes a qué hora debes de estar aquí, jovencito —dirigió una mirada inquisitiva en su dirección.

—No se preocupe por eso —intervino Jean—. Ya le había comentado a Connie que podía quedarse en la casa después de la fiesta.

—A mi no me dijo nada de eso —entrecerró sus ojos, aún fijos en Connie.

—¡Vamos, mamá! No es como si Jean viviera al otro lado de la ciudad —replicó con molestia—. Te prometo que volveré temprano por la mañana.

Tras una pausa, a su madre se le suavizó el rostro y tomó la mejilla de Connie con ternura. Él sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a verlo salir mucho de noche y eso la mantendría preocupada, tal vez incluso en vela.

—Está bien —dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla—, pero nada de llegar a mediodía, ¿entendido?

Tras asentir, Connie se despidió de su madre, quien se encargó de cerrar la puerta, dejándolos solos en el largo pasillo del tercer piso del edificio, cuya vista daba a una avenida desolada a pesar de la hora.

—Me debes una —le dijo Jean en voz baja antes de darle un golpecito en el brazo.

—Lo que tú digas —contestó con una risa breve—. ¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo si tomamos el subterráneo?

El chico de pelo cenizo le sonrió con picardía al sacar de su chamarra unas llaves de auto. Connie se quedó boquiabierto; eran pocas las veces que a Jean le prestaban el auto.

—¡No me jodas! —exclamó emocionado.

—Te lo dije —recalcó Jean en tono presumido al hacer girar la argolla con las llaves en su dedo índice—. Me debes una.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

—¿Estás seguro de que la pizzería está girando a la derecha? Siento que estamos dando vueltas.

—Pues así lo marca el GPS —Connie se encogió de hombros—. Debemos llegar en dos minutos.

Ya iban algo tarde por el tráfico y se sentía culpable por hacer esperar a Sasha, aún si ella le había dicho que no se preocupara. Jean estaba haciendo lo mejor posible según su conocimiento de la ciudad, pero al no tener muchas oportunidades de tomar el carro prestado, los atajos le resultaban confusos, incluso si se apoyaba en aplicaciones de móvil para guiarlo.

—¡Al fin! —replicó Jean con alivio al ver el vistoso logotipo rojo de _Colossal Pizza_ parpadeando desde la ventana del local.

Desafortunadamente, tuvieron que pasar de largo para buscar un lugar donde estacionarse. Una vez pudieron dejar el auto a una cuadra de distancia, caminaron hacia la pizzería.

—Sigo teniendo curiosidad por tu chica —murmuró Jean con una sonrisa ladina asomándose en sus labios—. Jamás supiste cómo describirla.

—Ya la conocerás —murmuró Connie, apresurando el paso.

Al abrir la puerta de cristal, ambos se encontraron con un pequeño local decorado de forma bastante hogareña, en tonos cálidos, con apenas cinco mesas que en ese entonces se encontraban llenas. No muy lejos del mostrador, había tres sillas de madera para los clientes que pedían para llevar; la de en medio estaba ocupada por Sasha, quien se levantó al verlos.

—¡Sprinkles!

—¡Hola!

Connie recibió un efusivo abrazo por parte de la castaña. Se veía muy guapa esa noche: tenía puesto un vestido floreado corto y encima de este una chamarra de cuero café a juego con sus zapatillas.

—Perdona por hacerte esperar —murmuró Connie al soltarla—. Nos perdimos un rato.

—Ya te había dicho que no había problema —respondió Sasha—. Aquí tienden a tardarse con las entregas —le sonrío—. Me alegra que hayas venido.

En ese instante, Jean carraspeó.

—¡Ah, cierto! —sintió las mejillas ligeramente tibias—. Él es Jean, el idiota con el que hablaste la otra noche.

—¡Sasha, mucho gusto!

A diferencia de lo cariñosa que se mostraba con él, saludó al de pelo cenizo con un simple apretón de manos.

—Connie dice que tienes un apetito voraz —comentó dirigiéndole una mirada sutil.

Sasha sonrió con picardía.

—Comer es un arte que pocos logran dominar —concluyó.

—¿Entonces puedo asumir que estoy hablando con una profesional?

—Será mejor que no la retes —dijo Connie en voz baja.

—No la estoy retando —Jean se cruzó de brazos—. Es mera curiosidad.

—Ya lo verás —respondió la castaña en tono confiado.

—¡Orden 278! —dijo una mujer desde la barra de entrega.

Para sorpresa de Jean, los empleados pusieron sobre la superficie de madera dos docenas de cajas de pizza. Sasha se acercó a pagar el encargo y acto seguido de giró.

—¿Podrían ayudarme?

Ambos asintieron y tomaron algunas cajas. Entre los tres tuvieron que pedir a uno de los encargados que les abriera la puerta para salir. Caminar hacia donde se encontraban estacionados resultó difícil, en especial para Connie, quien apenas podía ver sobre las cajas. Por suerte, ninguno tropezó y todas las pizzas llegaron a salvo al auto, donde las dejaron en el asiento trasero.

—¡Me gustaría ir de copiloto! —dijo la chica castaña—. No hay problema, ¿verdad?

—¡Para nada! —contestó Jean al abrir la puerta del piloto y entrar—. A _Sprinkles_ le encanta ir atrás.

Connie rodó los ojos antes de tomar asiento, cerrar la puerta y ponerse el cinturón, resignándose al recoveco que compartiría con la ridícula cantidad de pizza el resto del camino. Que Sasha fuera de copiloto fue, tal vez, lo mejor de la situación, pues supo guiar a Jean entre las cuadras de apariencia similar hasta el complejo apartamental de la reunión.

Tras estacionarse, tomaron consigo las cajas, subieron al elevador para llegar segundo piso y caminaron hacia la puerta numerada con el 104. Sasha dio un par de pasos al frente.

—Yo me encargo.

La castaña se agachó con cuidado para dejar las cajas sobre el suelo y poder tocar el timbre un par de veces. Mientras esperaba que abrieran, sus caderas se movieron con sutileza, haciendo ondear el vuelo del vestido. Jean le propició un codazo y Connie frunció el entrecejo.

—No empieces —susurró. Irónicamente, él se había dando cuenta antes que su amigo; se sentía un tanto avergonzado por ello.

Se escucharon varias voces provenir del interior mezclándose con la música que parecía haber subido de volumen mientras algunos cantaban al unísono. Una chica de nariz romana y pelo rubio recogido se asomó por la puerta. Miro con desinterés a los tres y dejó salir un suspiro.

—Te tardaste —le dijo a la castaña antes de cerrar la puerta para quitarle el cantado y abrirla por completo. La rubia tomó las cajas que estaban en el suelo y se dio la vuelta—. Entren, ya solo estábamos esperándolos a ustedes —comentó su eco mientras atravesaba el pasillo que llevaba al interior del apartamento.

Sasha les hizo una venida.

—No se preocupen, así es Annie —dijo con timidez.

Connie y Jean intercambiaron miradas antes de pasar por el umbral. La castaña pasó al final y cerró la puerta con candado. Las voces se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y animadas a la par que una canción bastante conocida las acompañaba de fondo. El olor a pizza recién horneada pronto se intercaló con el ya impregnado tufillo a tabaco del apartamento.

_Strangers waiting_   
_Up and down the boulevard_   
_Their shadows searching in the night_   
_Streetlights, people_   
_Living just to find emotion_   
_Hiding somewhere in the night*_

—Vengan —les dijo Sasha, adelantándose para llevarlos a la sala—. Los presentaré con todos.

Annie bajó el volumen de la música tras dejar las cajas sobre la mesa del comedor al lado de la sala; Jean y él hicieron lo mismo.

«Esto_ va a ser muy raro», _pensó Connie al ver a los amigos de la castaña sentados en la sala, inmersos en su mundo.

—Llegaron con la comida intacta —anunció Annie en un tono casi solemne para después ir rumbo a la cocina.

—¡Mierda! ¡Justo cuando pensé que ganaría la apuesta! —bufó malhumorada una chica alta y morena al darle un manotazo a la mesa de la sala. Acto seguido, se dispuso a sacar su cartera de una pequeña mochila—. Toma. —le dio un billete a la muchacha pelinegra de su izquierda que sostenía con elegancia un cigarrillo encendido.

—Te lo dije —le contestó al exhalar humo y tomar el pago—. Iba a tener más autocontrol después del incidente de la otra vez.

—No te enojes, Ymir —murmuró con dulzura la pequeña chica rubia a la izquierda de la morena—. Es solo una tonta apuesta.

—¡Claro que no estoy enojada, mi linda Krista! —exclamó, tomando a la adorable rubia entre sus brazos.

—Es Historia —la escuchó decir en voz muy baja, como si no quisiera que los demás lo supieran.

—Lo que tú digas, linda.

—¡Ya déjala en paz! —gritó un sujeto fornido al ponerse de pie—. ¿No ves que la estás molestando?

—¡Tú no te metas, Reiner! —le contestó Ymir de la misma manera—. Solo estás celoso porque está saliendo conmigo —apretujó con mayor fuerza a Historia—. ¡Ya supéralo!

—¡Que se besarán por un reto hace años no cuenta como salir con alguien!

—¿Podrían dejar de pelear? —preguntó el chico alto del sillón. Mostraba en su cara alargada un gesto de incomodidad que para Connie describía por completo como él estaba sintiéndose en esos momentos.

—¿Porqué mejor no le vas a ayudar a tu novia en la cocina? —inquirió cínicamente la morena—. Serías de más utilidad allá.

—Escuché eso —dijo Annie al regresar, dedicándole una mirada letal—. Si vuelves a hablarle a Bert así, me aseguraré de que no puedas tocar el bajo en la siguiente presentación —se acercó al sillón donde estaba sentado el muchacho del rostro alargado y se agachó un poco para rodearle los hombros con sus brazos, haciéndolo sonrojarse.

—Sé que están muy entusiasmados esta noche, pero tenemos visitas —replicó el chico rubio de lentes que estaba sentado sobre la alfombra.

—Gracias —murmuró Sasha; se veía muy avergonzada—. ¡Chicos! Eh... hoy nos van a acompañar Connie y su amigo Jean —les hizo una venida a los dos—. ¡Hagámoslos sentir como en casa!

—Hola —fue lo único que Connie pudo pronunciar.

El grupo respondió en un amalgama de voces quedas el saludo. Un cóctel de miradas apenadas, confusas y molestas inundó la sala. El silencio sepulcral entre los amigos de Sasha y ellos solamente esperaba ser roto por una simple palabra que ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar. En esos momentos, Connie pensó en lo lindo que sería haberse quedado en casa y desvelarse por su cuenta. Apreciaba mucho a la castaña, pero esto ya era demasiado. Volteó a ver de reojo a su amigo, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, el de pelo cenizo se encontraba como ido y sabía perfectamente que solo existía una razón por la cual pasaba eso: le había gustado una chica. Al plantearse las posibilidades entre las cuales podía escoger del peculiar grupo, debía tratarse de la pelinegra.

_«Oh, no»._

—Oigan, ¿alguien sabe a donde se fue Eren? —preguntó consternada la susodicha al apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero antes de encender un segundo.

El sonido del baño irrumpió el segundo silencio.

—Ahora lo sabes —dijo Ymir burlona al soltar a Historia para incorporarse—. Bien, ¿quién tiene hambre?

Los demás siguieron a la morena como si nada hubiera pasado y la conversación regresó al tono alegre del principio mientras intentaban ganar una batalla campal por la pizza contra Sasha. En definitiva, esto sería más difícil de sobrellevar que una cena familiar.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones:
> 
> * You and Me de Lifehouse.
> 
> *El nombre de la banda donde Sasha toca la batería hace referencia a la canción Queens of Noise de The Runways.
> 
> * Don't Stop Believing de Journey.


	4. Plato Fuerte 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo es risas y diversión hasta que alguien habla de más.  
Al final, todos estamos un poco rotos.
> 
> (Parte 2 de 2)

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

—¡**U**n brindis por Armin, nuestro futuro antropólogo! —exclamó el chico castaño llamado Eren al subirse en el sofá, acto que fue elogiado por los presentes.

Todos alzaron sus bebidas y vitorearon antes de darles un buen trago. El chico rubio con gafas recibió una lluvia de manos revolviéndole el cabello, abrazos bruscos y golpecitos en los hombros por parte de sus amigos, haciendo que su rostro estuviera rojo como una manzana por la vergüenza y el vodka con jugo de arándano.

—Es el tercero que hacen por mí —susurró con timidez.

—¡Déjate querer, Cabeza de Coco! —le dijo Ymir, palmeándole la espalda—. ¡Eres el rey de la noche!

—Es el último fin de semana que pasaremos juntos antes de que te mudes, Armin —añadió Historia como un recordatorio melancólico—. Quien sabe cuándo nos volveremos a ver.

—Tienen razón —decidido, Armin subió al sillón con dificultad ayudado por el castaño y elevó su vaso nuevamente—. Quisiera brindar por ustedes. ¡Son los mejores amigos que se podrían tener!—comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas furtivas de sus mejillas—. ¡Prometo regresar a verlos pronto!

Los gritos de felicidad volvieron a desbordarse en el pequeño apartamento antes de que ambos bajaran nuevamente para continuar con la plática que habían dejado pausada. Para ese entonces, Connie había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que su vaso estuvo a rebosar de una mezcla de ron con soda y mucho hielo. No era tan aficionado a las bebidas alcohólicas, pero los chicos de _El_ _Escuadrón_ eran una historia diferente: contaban con un vasto arsenal en el refrigerador del apartamento. Sasha le dijo que cada quien llevaba las suyas y compartían si así lo deseaban. Siendo él su invitado, le preparó lo que ella estaría tomando. No sabía mal, sin embargo deseaba mesurarse; comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

Pasada la medianoche, las cajas de pizza yacían vacías sobre la mesa del comedor y la sala era un desorden de frazadas, cojines y migajas de frituras. Ya habían jugado naipes, cantado en un karaoke improvisado y comido hasta el hartazgo. Connie estaba un tanto abrumado por la manera como los demás se llevaban, quedándose la mayoría del tiempo como observador. A diferencia de lo que pensó en un principio, Jean se había acoplado mejor a la dinámica y pronto fue acogido por los chicos del grupo, quienes no se tentaron los corazones en hacerle uno que otro comentario pesado a modo de juego. Sasha, por su parte, mantenía una plática tranquila con la chica pelinegra llamada Mikasa. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió fuera de sitio y le pesaba.

—Tú debes ser Connie —el chico rubio de gafas se acercó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia la pared donde se encontraba recargado—, ¿cierto?

Asintió.

—¿Qué tal la estás pasando? —preguntó, imitándolo al recargarse a su lado derecho en la pared—. No has hablado mucho—dejó salir una risita suave—. Si los demás te dieron una mala impresión, me disculpo por ellos; suelen ser un poco bruscos.

—¡Oh, no! Todo ha estado bien, son muy agradables —miró unos segundos la burbujeante bebida oscura en su vaso y la meneó un poco—. Felicidades, por cierto —le sonrió, volviendo de nuevo su atención en el muchacho—. He escuchado que conseguir una beca en Mitras no es para nada fácil.

—Gracias —su rostro se fue tiñendo por una combinación de felicidad y tristeza—. Me costó medio año prepararme, pero ver el resultado es reconfortante.

A diferencia del resto, Armin parecía ser del tipo calmado y sensato; entablar una plática amena con él no resultó tan difícil. Pronto se vio hablando un poco de sus pasatiempos, videojuegos e inclusive gustos musicales, tema por el cual terminó relatándole acerca del día en que había conocido a Sasha y alguna que otra anécdota sacada de sus aventuras.

—Me alegra que te estés llevando bien con ella—dijo el rubio con total sinceridad—. Es lindo verla sonreír como antes.

El comentario le resultó curioso. En los cinco meses que Connie llevaba saliendo con Sasha, ella le había sacado la vuelta u omitido por completo a las cuestiones personales relacionadas con lo amoroso y sentimental. Sabía que era hija de un matrimonio separado y que tenía casi un año de haberse mudado a la ciudad con su padre tras vivir gran parte de su vida en un pequeño condado relativamente cercano, de donde también eran todos sus amigos. En su momento comentó aquello sin dejarse ver muy afectada, aunque la existencia de tristeza en sus palabras resultaba obvia.

—¿Le ocurrió algo? —preguntó, intentando no sonar muy preocupado.

Armin meneó su cabeza.

—Pues ell-

—¡Ya es hora! —interrumpió Sasha—. ¡Juguemos a _Yo Nunca Nunca_!

La emoción de los presentes no se hizo del rogar. Se reunieron rápido haciendo un apretado círculo en torno a la mesa redonda de la sala y pusieron en medio una botella de whisky acompañada por un vasito de vidrio. Connie quedó en medio de Jean y Annie, esta última más relajada y risueña tras un par de copas.

—No sé como jugar —confesó Connie.

—¡Es fácil! —replicó la rubia a su izquierda—. Cada uno de nosotros se turnará para decir una frase que describa algo que supuestamente has hecho; si en verdad lo hiciste, bajas un dedo y si es mentira, estás salvado—hizo una pausa para acomodarse un mechón de cabello—. El que baje todos los dedos de ambas manos, deberá tomarse un shot como castigo.

Por las miradas de algunos de ellos, en especial las de el rubio fornido y la morena alta, supo que sería una masacre.

—¿Quién empieza? —preguntó con impaciencia Jean.

—¡Tú! —declaró Ymir, apuntando al de pelo cenizo—. El que pregunta, comienza.

—Mmmmh... —Jean se acarició la barbilla, pensativo—. Yo Nunca Nunca... he llorado por ver una película acerca de mascotas —lo miró de reojo en un acto desafiante.

_«Maldito», _pensó Connie con desdén y bajó el dedo meñique de su mano derecha. Detestaba cada vez que recordara ese momento en casa de Marco. Para su tranquilidad, la mayoría del escuadrón bajó un dedo; solamente Mikasa y Jean permanecieron intactos.

—¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan fríos?! —preguntó un tanto alterado el chico alto al que llamaban Bert.

—No soy una persona de mascotas —respondió Mikasa encogiéndose de hombros—. Esas películas tienden a poner emocionales a quienes alguna vez tuvieron bajo su cuidado un perro, gato u otro animal doméstico.

—¡Pero son seres vivos! ¡Aunque no hablen tienen sentimientos!

—Ya Bertholdt, no pasa nada —susurró Annie, volteándose para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Justo acabamos de ver hace unos días la película del perro que esperó a su dueño muerto en la estación de trenes —explicó Reiner, aguantando la risa—. Ha estado sensible desde entonces.

—No tenías porque decirlo —replicó el más alto.

—Prosigamos —sugirió Armin.

La primera ronda del juego fue relativamente tranquila, de frases generales que hacían a la mayoría perder. No fue hasta la siguiente vuelta cuando ya a algunos les faltaba poco para perder que iniciaron las indirectas y el completo desapego a esperar turnos.

—Yo Nunca Nunca he hablado mal de una maestra que casualmente iba pasando y terminó escuchando todo —dijo Reiner con picardía.

Ymir frunció la boca y bajó su penúltimo dedo, dejando el medio de la izquierda que no dudó en dedicar al muchacho fornido.

—Pues Yo Nunca Nunca he tenido que usar tapones para los oídos porque mis compañeros de apartamento no tienen autocontrol por las noches —replicó la morena en tono triunfante.

El silencio provocado por el comentario de Ymir hizo que fijaran sus miradas en la pareja. El rostro de Annie cambió de estar sonrosado a completamente pálido, como si el efecto del alcohol se hubiese cortado de tajo. Bertholdt comenzó a sudar frío y evitar el contacto visual con los demás.

Reiner dejó salir un resoplido antes de peinarse el cabello hacia atrás con la mano derecha. Ymir le clavó sus brillantes ojos cafés, presionándolo.

—Pasen ese shot —dijo finalmente.

—¡Eso fue muy grosero e injusto! —reclamó Historia.

—Eso, linda, es saber ganar el juego de Yo Nunca Nunca —corrigió Ymir al estar sirviendo el trago para Reiner que luego deslizó sobre la superficie de madera hacia donde él se encontraba—. ¡Perdonen por echarlos de cabeza, chicos! —hizo un corazón con las manos en torno a la pareja, haciéndose la simpática—. ¡Los quiero!

_«Qué mala», _pensó Connie al ver de reojo la incomodidad de Annie y el sutil gesto de Bertholdt al pasar su brazo por los hombros de la rubia para reconfortarla. Se sintió mal por ellos y consigo mismo al tener que escuchar algo tan intimo. Le sorprendió que Sasha tuviera a alguien así dentro de su círculo de amistades, sin embargo, no iba a juzgarla. Tampoco era como si él conociera a todos y tal vez en general estaban pasando por un momento difícil. Prefirió no decir nada al respecto y simplemente dedicarle una sonrisa a la castaña, quien se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la mesa. Incluso ella parecía estar avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

—No puedo creer que se lo hayas contado a _ella —_escuchó protestar entre dientes al más alto.

—Ni idea de cómo se enteró, Bert —respondió Reiner con toda sinceridad antes al tomarse el trago de whisky—. Te juro que yo no se lo dije.

—Creo que me retiro por hoy, chicos —murmuró Annie al incorporarse—. Sigan pasándola bien, buenas noches —fulminó con la mirada a Ymir antes de cruzar la sala e ir rumbo a lo que Connie asumió era su cuarto.

El ambiente se tensó al escucharse un portazo, seguido por la silenciosa despedida de Bertholdt. Tras el incidente, Ymir fue a tomar sus cosas y se dispuso a salir para pedir un taxi; Historia fue la única que quiso acompañarla hasta la entrada del complejo mientras esperaba el transporte. Al pasar quince minutos, Reiner se preocupó y salió con la excusa de que no quería que la rubia regresara sola al apartamento.

—Para la tarde ya habrán ajustado cuentas —comentó Armin con tranquilidad mientras barajaba el mazo de naipes y lo guardaba en una caja—. Ymir a veces puede resultar muy grosera, pero no es mala persona.

—Sentimos que hayan tenido que ver todo esto —añadió Eren—. Es raro que se molesten así.

—No hay problema. Lo hemos pasado bastante bien —dijo Jean, aunque no se veía convencido de sus palabras—. ¿Verdad, Connie?

—Sí —detestaba mentir, pero en estos casos tampoco podía decir la verdad.

—Hay algunos juegos de mesa por si aún se sienten con ánimos de hacer algo —sugirió el chico castaño, levantándose y yendo rumbo al librero—. ¿Han jugado _Risk_?

—Hace tiempo —confesó el de pelo cenizo—. Aunque no tengo muchas ganas de pasar horas frente a un tablero —le dirigió una mirada sugerente a Mikasa.

—Si Eren quiere jugar _Risk_, por mí está bien —respondió la chica, encendiendo un cigarrillo e ignorando a Jean por completo.

El muchacho castaño rodó los ojos antes de tomar la caja del juego del estante.

—¡Yo también quiero jugar! —exclamó el de gafas.

En ese instante, Connie se percató de la ausencia de Sasha. Por un momento, pensó que se encontraría en la cocina, por lo cual decidió buscarla ahí, pero cuando entró, el lugar estaba vacío y en penumbras. Chasqueó la lengua. Si mal no recordaba, ella había estado presente en el momento que Reiner había salido para buscar a Historia. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo: la cocina tenía una puerta entreabierta que llevaba a un balcón y el foco estaba encendido. Caminó con sigilo hacia ella para abrirla por completo y se llenó de alivio al ver a Sasha recargada en el barandal... hasta que escuchó un suave sollozo.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica tardó un rato en voltearse y cuando lo hizo, le sonrió, intentando hacer como si nada le estuviera pasando.

—Sprinkles, ¿cómo va todo? —preguntó Sasha en un tono alegre poco convincente—. ¿Reiner y Krista ya regresaron?

—Aún no —contestó.

—Oye, perdona por haberte arrastrado a esto —Sasha suspiró—. Te prometo que nuestra amistad no es tan tóxica como debes estar pensando —se forzó a sonreír—. En verdad estaban entusiasmados por conocerte, solo que Ymir está pasándola mal en casa y a veces termina por explotar con nosotros.

—Todos tenemos nuestros días —excusó Connie—. Lo que si me preocupa es saber cómo te encuentras.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —Sasha soltó una risita—. ¡Estoy muy bien! ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario? En verdad...

—Sasha, por favor —pocas veces se ponía así de serio—. Estabas llorando.

En vez de responder, la chica simplemente se volteó, dándole la espalda para encarar un viejo edificio abandonado con las ventanas tapadas por tablas que obstruía la vista a la calle. El viento que soplaba era escaso, denso y tibio, augurando el inicio del verano. Por el cielo sin luna ni estrellas, la luz roja de un avión parpadeó en una trayectoria vertical hasta perderse entre las oscuras nubes.

—¿Alguna vez has extrañado a alguien que no quiere ser extrañado? —le preguntó con voz queda.

—No exactamente, pero puedo imaginarlo —se acercó a ella por el flanco derecho—. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Los ojos de Sasha se tornaron de la consistencia del oro líquido y una lágrima tras otra comenzó a brotar.

—Olvídalo. Es algo estúpido —se limpió las lágrimas con una servilleta que tenia arrugada entre sus manos—. En realidad no quieres escucharlo.

_When the tears come streaming down your face _   
_'Cause you lose something you can't replace_

—Puedes decírmelo sin ningún problema —se acercó un poco más a ella—. Para eso están los amigos.

El ligero peso de la cabeza de Sasha al caer sobre su hombro hizo que el corazón comenzara a palpitarle con fuerza.

—Poco antes de conocerte, mi entonces novio terminó conmigo —dijo—. Jamás me había sentido tan miserable.

La confesión lo tomó desapercibido; ahora el comentario de Armin acerca de ella cobraba sentido. Todo ese tiempo había estado ocultándose entre risas y comida. No quería pensar mal al respecto; una parte de él comenzó a considerar que solo lo estaba utilizando para llenar ese vacío.

_«No. Debo confiar en ella»._

—¿Terminaron mal?

—Teníamos proyectos de vida diferentes —replicó la castaña—. Él quería mudarse a otro país para seguir estudiando. Le propuse que nos fuéramos juntos, aunque en el fondo sabía que no quería abandonar a papá ni a la banda —se sonó la nariz—. Primero me pidió tiempo, pero al mes lo nuestro se acabó —aclaró su garganta antes de separarse un poco de Connie—. A las pocas semanas de haberse ido, descubrí que estaba saliendo con alguien más. Él siguió con su vida y yo debo hacer lo mismo...

Le parecía increíble como alguien podía haber dejado a una chica tan maravillosa como Sasha y tener el descaro de salir con otra persona al poco tiempo. Verla triste escocía viejas heridas, y a su vez, lo hacía querer tener una respuesta para verla sonreír de nuevo; estaba seguro que con una sola de sus sonrisas podía iluminar toda la ciudad y las zonas aledañas.

—No soy bueno dando consejos, mucho menos si se tratan de amor —confesó—, pero te prometo que estaré siempre para ti si me necesitas —extendió los brazos—. Ven aquí, Brownie.

Tras limpiarse las lágrimas, Sasha se abalanzó hacia él y lo estrechó con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo para continuar sollozando. Connie pensaba que existía algo mágico al abrazarla, aun cuando el gesto había sido producto de la tristeza. No sabía si provenía de la sensación al tambalearse junto a ella mientras buscaban mantener el equilibrio, la efusividad que mostraba cuando estaban juntos, o ambas, pero lo hacía sentir completo.

—¿Sabes, Connie? —murmuró poco antes de soltarlo—. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido.

Sus dudas acerca de que era utilizado por Sasha se disiparon.

_«No me imagino__ un mundo__ sin ti» _; había cosas que no podía decir en voz alta, al menos de momento. Se limitó a dedicarle una sonrisa y perderse un momento en sus ojos.

_Lights will guide you home _   
_And ignite your bones _   
_And I will try to fix you*_

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Entraron en silencio por la cocina como a la media hora, una vez que Sasha pudo desahogarse por completo. El rasgueo de una guitarra acompañada por una hermosa voz femenina que lo hizo sentir un escalofrío. Era delicada, pero potente y se deslizaba casi a la perfección por cada acorde.

—Es Mikasa —murmuró Sasha, emocionada como una chiquilla.

Se acercaron al umbral que daba una vista panorámica de la sala, aún iluminada. Tal como había imaginado, quien estaba acompañándola con la guitarra era Jean; el idiota no perdía el tiempo si se trataba de una chica.

—No sabía que tu amigo sabía tocar la guitarra —comentó la castaña—. Es bueno y se acopla con ella muy bien.

—Lleva dos años tomando clases por las tardes —explicó—. Cree poder impresionarla —meneó la cabeza, incapaz de concebir que lograra hacerlo.

—Ya veo —murmuró Sasha—. Es una pena, se ve como un buen chico.

—¿A qué viene ese comentario? —no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el de pelo cenizo—. ¿Tiene pareja o algo por el estilo?

—Digamos que su corazón está en otro lado —dejó salir un largo suspiro—, y como no me corresponde hablar de eso, dejémoslo en que es complicado.

—Entiendo...

—¿Qué hacen husmeando desde la cocina? —preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Se giraron al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con Annie. Traía puesta la pijama y su cabello rubio claro, un tanto alborotado, caía suelto, llegándole un poco más abajo de los hombros.

—Pensaba que estabas enojada y te habías ido a dormir —dijo Sasha en tono inocente.

—Sigo un poco molesta —confesó—. Solo vine por un vaso con agua —al levantar la mano para acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, pudieron distinguir un brillo dorado en su dedo anular.

—Espera —la chica castaña tomó con un poco de brusquedad la mano de su amiga para ver mejor el delicado anillo, demasiado holgado para su fino dedo—. No...

Annie se sonrojó, deslizando su mano fuera de las ajenas.

—Bert quería hacerlo oficial hoy, pero no sabía cuál momento podía ser el indicado —desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos—. Luego pasó lo de Ymir y su plan se fue al carajo; el pobre terminó proponiéndomelo en el cuarto —suspiró—. No importa.

—¡¿Qué no importa?! —exclamó Sasha—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!

—Ya pasó, estamos bien.

—Me siento terrible por lo ocurrido —lamentó la castaña—. Era su momento especial y lo arruinamos, cuanto lo siento...

—Calma, solo es un anillo de compromiso —dijo Annie con tranquilidad—. No es como si ya tuviéramos una fecha fija; él quiere seguir estudiando y yo debo continuar trabajando para pagar mi colegiatura. Pasará un buen rato antes de que pensemos en algo como una boda.

—Prometo compensárselo a ambos —replicó Sasha—. Se lo merecen.

La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa sutil.

—No te guardo rencor ni a ti ni a al resto —confesó—. Estaba molesta por Bert. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.

—Si, entiendo.

—Deberían ir con los demás, parecen estar pasándola bien —sugirió Annie tras un silencio breve, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—Está bien, pero tienes mi palabra de que haré algo para ustedes dos —la amenazó de forma amistosa. En ese instante, la puerta de abrió; una sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. ¡Ah, es Reiner!

Sasha camino en dirección al rubio fornido e intercambió algunas palabras que Connie no alcanzó a distinguir muy bien mientras ella le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, como si estuviera dándole ánimos. Connie asumió por su lenguaje corporal que había buscado Historia en vano y esta se había terminado yendo con la morena. Sintió algo de pena por él.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad? —preguntó Annie.

—¡Amigos! —exclamó, alterado por la manera tajante en que había hecho la pregunta. Las mejillas le ardían—. Solo somos amigos.

La rubia dejó salir una risita.

—Eres muy obvio —le dijo antes de ir a la alacena para tomar un vaso—. Agradece que es distraída, de lo contrario ya te hubiera rechazado.

—¿Eso crees? —las palabras de la chica eran desesperanzadoras.

—Bueno, al menos por ahora, sí. Quiero pensar que ya te lo comentó —fue rumbo al refrigerador, lo abrió y tomó una jarra con agua helada—. Necesita sanar.

—Sí, algo me dijo sobre eso.

—No te desanimes —Annie se sirvió agua en el vaso hasta la mitad—. Le agradas bastante —bebió y dejó el vaso cerca del fregadero—. Habla de ti casi todo el tiempo desde que te conoció —metió de nueva cuenta la jarra en el refrigerador y dejó salir un bostezo—. Llega a ser abrumador.

—Creo que también he frustrado a algunas personas por hablar de ella —Connie se rascó la mejilla izquierda—. Es muy divertida y amable, jamás había conocido a alguien así, creo que es-

—¿La indicada? —Annie lo miró fijamente con sus gélidos ojos azules.

Connie tragó saliva a la par que sentía una punzada en el pecho. No quería aceptarlo, pero en verdad comenzaba a pensar que lo era.

—Solo te diré que seas paciente si llegas a intentar algo. Toma en cuenta cómo se siente ahora —bostezó por segunda vez—. Buenas noches.

Se quedó solo en la penumbra de la cocina, debatiéndose si unirse al resto o quedarse ahí un rato más. ¿En verdad era tan obvio como Annie lo había dicho? De ser así, todos ya lo sabían. No quería apresurar las cosas, mucho menos sabiendo de la relación pasada de Sasha. Estaba dispuesto a esperarla, ya fueran semanas, meses o años. Si era sincero consigo mismo, él tampoco estaba listo. Muy en el fondo seguía lastimado por el rechazo de hace unos meses y tener que ver a quién en su momento creyó «_la indicada» _en clases no ayudaba mucho. Por ahora, ser un buen amigo estaba bien.

_I need your grace_   
_To remind me_   
_To find my own*_

_«Todos estamos un poco rotos», _reflexionó antes de tomar valor para salir de nuevo a la luz.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones:
> 
> *Fix You de Coldplay
> 
> *Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol


	5. Guarnición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No todo es lo que parece.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

**Sasha Brownie** 13:17   
「 "Perdón por volver a cancelar. ('；Д；') Tendremos ensayo mañana y no lo recordaba." 」

Era la tercera vez en ese mes que los planes entre ambos se disolvían por cuestiones varias: en un principio, la castaña se había enfermado de gripe; a las dos semanas, terminó por confesarle que había comenzado a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo, lo cual concluyó en aplicar para ser ayudante en una tienda departamental bastante lujosa pero con un sueldo terrible que malamente aceptó. «_Necesito el dinero para una batería nueva_», recordó escucharla decir por teléfono cuando le dio la noticia. Él se había ofrecido a prestarle de sus ahorros, pero ella declinó con la excusa de no querer endeudarse. Ahora se trataba de un ensayo. No estaba molesto con ella; comprendía la situación en la cual se encontraba, sin embargo, eso no era obstáculo para extrañar su compañía.

**Connie Sprinkles** 13:22  
「 "No pasa nada, ¡ya luego planearemos algo! 😌" 」

**Sasha Brownie** 13:23  
「"Espera... ¡¿No te lo comenté?! Σ（・□・；）" 」

**Connie Sprinkles** 13:25   
「 "¿?" 」

**Sasha Brownie** 13:30   
「 "¡Las chicas y yo vamos a tocar en el Festival de Verano del Parque Paradis! (*'▽'*)" 」

El Festival de Verano era un evento bastante conocido en la ciudad y sus alrededores. Connie había asistido un par de ocasiones: la primera en su infancia y la segunda con Jean y Marco el año pasado. El ambiente del evento era bastante ameno, con muchos juegos mecánicos, comida deliciosa, los típicos fuegos artificiales a medianoche, y sobre todo, una gran oportunidad para que las bandas de la escena local se dieran a conocer al público.

**Connie Sprinkles** 13:34  
「 "¡¿De verdad?! 😱 ¡Bien por ustedes!" 」

**Sasha Brownie** 13:39   
「 "Ni tanto, ¡solo tenemos la semana siguiente para ensayar! T^T" 」

**Connie Sprinkles** 13:41  
「 "Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. 😉" 」

**Sasha Brownie** 13:45   
「 "Aww gracias, Sprinkles. ❤️ ¡Espero que puedas venir a vernos! ( ＾∀＾)" 」

**Connie Sprinkles** 13:47   
「 "¡Por supuesto! ¡Estaré en primera fila!🤘" 」

—¿Ahora qué haré con los boletos? —dijo desanimado, poniendo el móvil sobre su cama para luego el recostarse.

Miró el techo de su habitación, pensativo. ¿Con quién iría a ver una película de comedia romántica? Sasha era la más entusiasmada por verla, se lo había dicho tantas veces que no tuvo otra opción más que ir a la taquilla para conseguir buenos asientos, e incluso planeaba invitarla tras la función a cenar a un nuevo restaurante japonés del que había leído bastantes reseñas positivas; ahora solo quedaban esas dos butacas por llenar. Por un segundo, pensó en proponerle la salida a Jean, pero lo descartó de inmediato. «_No dejará de burlarse de mí si hago eso». _Tampoco quería invitar a otra chica, un plan así podía malinterpretarse fácilmente y causar dramas innecesarios. Tal vez Marco hubiera aceptado... si no estuviera de visita con sus abuelos por el fin de semana. Dejó salir un pesado resoplido. En ese instante escuchó que alguien le había enviado un mensaje. Con pereza, estiró su brazo y busco a tientas el celular. Al tenerlo frente a su rostro, pudo ver de quién se trataba.

**Jean K**. 14:01   
「 "La tarea de literatura es para el próximo miércoles, hay tiempo." 」

De nuevo estaba la opción de invitar al de pelo cenizo, ¿qué podía salir mal? Tampoco era como si escatimara cuando se trataba al reírse de él.

**Connie Sprinkles** 14:02   
「 "Sí, gracias... Oye, ¿tienes planes para mañana? " 」

**Jean K**. 14:02   
「 "¿A qué viene esa pregunta? 😏 ¿Me estás invitando a salir?" 」

No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por la respuesta y puso el móvil pantalla abajo sobre su pecho; segundos después, volvió a sonar.

**Jean K. **14:03   
「 "Lo siento, pero debo rechazar la propuesta. Sasha podría molestarse." 」

—Idiota.

**Connie Sprinkles** 14:03  
「 "Lo decía porqué tengo dos boletos para una función de cine. 🙄 Me canceló y no sé qué hacer con ellos." 」

**Jean K**. 14:03   
「 "Lo siento por ti, hermano, pero ya estoy ocupado." 」

Le pareció extraño; justo ayer le había dicho que no tendría nada que hacer el fin de semana; ¿tal vez saldría con su madre? A pesar de que solían pelear por sandeces, tenían una relación bastante cercana.

**Connie Sprinkles** 14:04  
「 "¿Ahora me dirás que tienes una cita o algo parecido? 😂" 」

**Jean K.** 14:04   
「 "Podría decirse que sí. 😏" 」

Aquello lo tomó desprevenido. En lo que llevaba de conocerlo, de algo estaba seguro: Jean no tenía suerte con las chicas. Le importaba poco si le rompían el corazón, seguía intentándolo. Era, además, muy persistente y no se rendía hasta que su interés amoroso lo rechazaba de manera rotunda y tajante. Si en verdad una cita era lo que estaría manteniéndolo ocupado, no podía molestarse, sino todo lo contrario; él también merecía una oportunidad de ser feliz.

**Connie Sprinkles** 14:11  
「 "Ya veré cómo me las arreglaré, suerte con tu cita. " 」

Una vez agotadas las opciones, no encontró otro remedio más que regalarle los boletos a su madre esa noche. Para alivio suyo, los recibió contenta, sin saber el desafortunado trasfondo de estos antes de que llegaran a sus manos.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

La semana pasó con una monotonía que pesaba más de lo usual. Todos parecían estar demasiado ocupados como para prestarle atención, iniciando con Sasha teniendo que trabajar para luego llegar a los ensayos de la banda y terminando con Jean, que se había comenzado a ausentar durante las tardes sin decir nada al respecto. Lo único que mantenía sus ánimos era la cuenta regresiva para que fuera el sábado y pudiera ver por primera vez a Queens of Noise en vivo. Para el viernes por la noche, ya no podía contener la emoción y estaba seguro que sería razón suficiente para no dormir. Sasha le había enviado el póster del Line Up del Festival de Verano durante la madrugada del jueves; ver el nombre de la banda en letras relativamente grandes lo llenó de euforia. Debía llegar temprano si quería estar lo más cerca posible del escenario, aunque ella le había dicho que se presentarían cuando comenzara a oscurecer.

Connie alistó todo lo que necesitaría para el día de mañana en una mochila y se fue a recostar. Mientras se entretenía jugando en el celular, llegó un mensaje de Jean: se trataba de un video. Al abrirlo, lo primero que pudo ver fue un plano desenfocado que se agitaba mucho, seguido de algunos cuchicheos y risas de fondo.

—¿Está grabando? —preguntó una chica.

—Sí, espera... —dijo Jean mientras salía de cuadro e intentaba arreglar el enfoque.

—No quiero salir —contestó la misma voz.

—Vamos, es solo una prueba.

Hubo una pausa.

—Está bien, pero deberán borrarlo cuanto antes.

La cámara se movió ligeramente hasta ganar estabilidad y captar la imagen de Jean corriendo a sentarse con su guitarra en un sillón con tantos cojines que se detuvo a remover algunos para caber mejor. Acto seguido, se puso a afinar las cuerdas y revisar que estuvieran en la nota correcta, tensándolas y aflojándolas entre rasgueos. A su lado estaba la chica pelinegra de la fiesta; a juzgar por su postura, ella era la que no estaba contenta por ser grabada.

_«Creo que se llamaba Mikasa_», pensó, intentando hacer memoria; era malo con los nombres de personas que apenas conocía.

—¿Ya está? —la pelinegra jugaba con un encendedor metálico de manera desinteresada.

—¡Sí! —exclamó alguien más.

Jean volteó a ver en dirección a la cámara.

—¡Deja de hacer caras! —gritó risueño a quien estaba detrás de la cámara—. Ya... —carraspeó—. Bien, aquí va Wond-

Antes de que pudiera ver el resto del video, el de pelo cenizo lo borró.

**Connie Sprinkles** 23:13   
「 "¿Qué fue eso? "」

Para colmo, terminó dejándolo en visto.

«_Esto es muy extraño»._

Jean no era alguien que plantara un visto a no ser que estuviera molesto o cayéndose de sueño y dudaba que se tratara de cualquiera de esas dos razones. Decidió entonces llamarle para saber si algo estaba mal; nunca estaba de más, siempre lo hacía.

—¿Hola? —escuchó decir a Jean; su voz sonaba extraña, como si estuviera aguantando la risa.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡Claro que me encuentro bien! —exclamó—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Connie pudo distinguir algunas voces de fondo que al poco tiempo se disolvieron casi por completo, quedando como simples murmullos.

—El video que me enviaste.

—¡Ah! ¡Ese video! —soltó una risa burlona—. No es nada, ignóralo.

—Jean...

—¿Qué? —gruñó el de pelo cenizo—. Es un tonto video y te lo envié por error. Cálmate, ¿quieres?

—¿Estás con alguien?

—¡Ah! Con Sasha y sus amigos, ¿porqué? —preguntó en tono meloso—. ¿Estás celoso?

—Para nada —susurró Connie—. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

Logró captar una risa estridente, seguida por quejas.

—Claro, ya habíamos quedado con Marco —replicó Jean—. Oye... ¿te parece si dejamos la platica para después? Estamos viendo una película.

—Bueno...

Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse; colgó sin más y dejó a un lado el móvil. Al poco rato, volvió a tomarlo para revisar las historias temporales de sus amigos y notó que Sasha había subido algunas fotos donde podía verse una sala de estar diferente a la del apartamento de la otra vez. Parecía estar pasándola bien con _El_ _Escuadrón_, viendo películas y comiendo hotdogs con papas fritas, nada fuera de lo usual en una noche de amigos. El hecho de no haber sido invitado lo desanimó un poco. Connie sintió como si de pronto tuviera un hueco enorme donde debía estar su estómago.

En eso, un nuevo mensaje apareció en pantalla.

**Sasha Brownie** 23:21  
「 "¿Estás listo? (*'▽'*)" 」

**Connie Sprinkles** 23:24  
「 "No lo sé. " 」

**Sasha Brownie** 23:26   
「 "Σ('◉⌓◉') ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Te enfermaste o algo parecido?!" 」

Tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas al sentirse excluido; de todas formas, los chicos de _El_ _Escuadrón_ parecían haberle tomado simpatía al de pelo cenizo desde el primer momento y no era de extrañar que eventualmente terminaran invitándolo de nuevo a pasar el rato. Por otra parte, sentía que él también debía estar ahí con ellos; algo en todo aquello era sospechoso.

**Connie Sprinkles** 23:24  
「 "¡Nada de eso! Estoy muy emocionado y no sé si esté listo. 😊 " 」

**Sasha Brownie** 23:26   
「 "¡Menos mal! Temía que fueras a perderte el Festival." 」

**Connie Sprinkles** 23: 29   
「 "¿Pasará algo interesante? 🤔" 」

**Sasha Brownie** 23:26   
「 "Tendrás que asistir para averiguarlo. ( ˘ω˘ )" 」

Decidió que de momento era suficiente internet y dejó el móvil sobre su mesita de noche. No tenía porqué sentirse mal si no era requerido en una reunión, ¡tal vez ni siquiera había sido idea de Sasha! Darle vueltas al asunto iba a ser desgastante y poco importaba si no les caía bien a su grupo de amigos; ambos la pasarían mejor solos cuando tuvieran el tiempo. Optó por restarle importancia y dejarlo pasar. Cayó dormido casi al instante.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

El día pintaba a ser perfecto: el cielo estaba ligeramente nublado sin augurio de lluvia y un viento agradable soplaba de vez en cuando, haciendo danzar a los árboles. Connie llegó temprano, poco antes de que el Festival abriera sus puertas al público. Frente a él, ya había una fila de al menos una docena de personas. Tenía intención de explorar las atracciones del evento por su cuenta antes que llegara el mar de gente e hiciera imposible poderse mover de un lado al otro. Ese año, el Festival de Verano sería más grande que el anterior; la enorme rueda de la fortuna instalada en el centro como atracción principal estaba para comprobarlo. Una vez estuvo dentro, fue lo primero que decidió ir a ver: era una rueda enorme de color rojo brillante, la más grande que había visto jamás. No costaba imaginar que al atardecer, en el punto más alto, se podría disfrutar del momento exacto en que la ciudad despertaba de su letargo para vestirse con los colores de la noche y reflejaba su vanidoso rostro en el lago del parque.

Fue hasta escuchar el tono de su móvil que Connie salió de ensimismamiento. Tuvo que ir hacia la banca más cercana para abrir su mochila y sacarlo.

—¿Hola? —preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba.

—¿Connie? —preguntó Marco—. Estoy en la entrada, ¿ya estás adentro?

—Sí, ¿quieres que vaya por ti?

—No, dime donde te encuentras y yo voy para allá.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—Bueno... —observó su alrededor, buscando algo que pudiese ser ubicado con facilidad—. Estoy sentado en una banca, justo frente a un puesto de helado color lila con un inflable en forma de unicornio al lado.

—Okey, ya voy.

Marco no tardó mucho en llegar a donde estaba. Tenía la respiración agitada y la cara enrojecida por haber corrido hacia donde estaba.

—Perdón... por hacerte esperar —dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

Connie meneó la cabeza divertido y le lanzó una botella con agua.

—Gracias —el chico con pecas la atrapó en el aire antes de desplomarse a su lado.

—Pensé que Jean vendría contigo —comentó mientras lo veía tomarse hasta la última gota del líquido transparente.

—Yo también —Marco le regresó la botella vacía y alzó su mirada al cielo—. Me dijo que nos vería en la tarde.

—Qué raro —no estaba para nada sorprendido.

—Según tenía muchas cosas por hacer antes de venir —se encogió de hombros—. Se escuchaba adormilado cuando le llamé hace rato.

—Seguro le dio resaca —bromeó Connie. Tal vez Marco sabía algo más de lo que aparentaba.

—No lo creo, él... —se quedó callado; una ligera sonrisa quería escaparse de la comisura de sus labios, pero supo retenerla—. Quien sabe.

La manera en la cual había cortado la oración resultó extraña. Contempló a Marco de reojo; debía estar ocultando algo al igual que el propio Jean y si era así, prefería hacer como si nada.

—¿Te parece si vamos a jugar una ronda de Tiro al Blanco?

—Mmmmh... sí, ¿porqué no? —contestó el pelinegro de pecas al recuperarse—. Me vendría bien verte perder.

Connie alzó una ceja, desafiante.

—No hables antes de actuar, Bott.

—Oh, estoy seguro de mis palabras —un duelo amistoso no venía mal de vez en cuando.

Conforme iba pasando el día, las sombras se fueron alargando en dirección al este, y con ellas, la cantidad de gente aumentó. Él y Marco pasaron el rato divagando por los puestos de comida y curiosidades, jugando alguno que otro juego de azar y disfrutando de los eventos que se estaban presentando en el escenario principal, donde más tarde comenzaría el concierto. Una sensación de emoción e incertidumbre se coló en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba una hora para la presentación. Para ese entonces, ya se encontraban en un área cercana comiendo papas a la francesa con queso.

—Has estado muy callado —comentó Marco, dedicándole una mirada de preocupación.

—¡¿En serio?! —dejó escapar una carcajada—. ¡Qué va! ¡Estoy bien!

—Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, tenemos confianza.

—No sé de qué hablas...

—Algo te preocupa —el pelinegro de pecas se puso serio—. Es lo de Jean, ¿verdad?

Connie no supo qué responder.

—Mira, si no ha llegado, es porque en verdad tenía cosas que hacer —le dio un mordisco a una papa—. Sería mal amigo si estuviera mintiendo.

—Ayer me envió un video —confesó—. Decía algo sobre una prueba, pero lo borró y no pude ver el resto.

Algo en el rostro de Marco parecía haberse crispado.

—Ah... el video —rio nervioso.

—¡¿Sabes de cuál hablo?!

—Sí... ¡digo! ¡No! —sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas—. No sé de qué video hablas.

—Marco, dime la verdad.

—¡Es en serio! ¡No tengo idea de qué video hablas!

—Hace un momento me dijiste que serías un mal amigo si me estuvieras mintiendo —se levantó de la silla.

—¡Oye! ¡Espera!

Connie tomó sus cosas y caminó rumbo a la salida. Aunque le hubiera gustado ignorarlo, detestaba sentirse excluido y sobre todo, engañado. La emoción de ver a Sasha había desaparecido. Quería ir a casa, ya tenía suficiente de todos. No conforme con eso, su móvil no había parado de sonar desde que había dejado a Marco por su cuenta. Hastiado, desbloqueo la llamada entrante sin fijarse de quién era.

—¿Aló?

—¡Sprinkles! Acabamos de llegar y nos encontramos a... —escuchó que le preguntaba en voz baja su nombre a alguien—. ¿Marcos? ¡Ah!... —se rió con ligereza—. ¡Marco! Perdón... ¿dónde te encuentras?

—Estoy cerca del carrusel —confesó desganado.

—¡No te muevas! ¡Voy para allá!

El disgusto duró poco al verla llegar. Las luces multicolores tanto artificiales como las del ocaso impactaron en el cuerpo de Sasha de una manera mágica, creando un halo alrededor de ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y se sintió incapaz de moverse al ser estrechado entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, permitiéndose apreciar esa energía tan ligera y dulce que emanaba de la castaña e impregnaba todo lo que tocaba.

—Me alegra que no te hayas ido —murmuró.

—Sasha... yo...

—¡Vayamos con los demás! —replicó al soltarlo—. Están haciendo la prueba de sonido.

—Eh... —su manera de actuar era diferente a la usual; asumió que se trataban de nervios.

—Tranquilo, sé que estás molesto por lo de anoche, pero prometo que todo tendrá sentido —dijo en un tono más serio.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Me lo dijo Marco.

—Para serte sincero, nada de esto tiene sentido.

Connie se masajeó el tabique, indeciso sobre acabar con esto de una buena vez o darse el beneficio de la duda. Entonces sintió como la castaña le tomaba de la mano; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—Dime algo —los ojos de Sasha chisporrotearon como dos centellas doradas—: ¿confías en mí?

—Sí.

En una acción inesperada, la castaña le llevó de la mano hacia donde estaba el escenario. No cruzaron palabra alguna durante el trayecto, pero sintió un ligero temblor en la mano de Sasha que iba en aumento conforme se acercaban hacia su destino; ¿tanto miedo tenía de presentarse? Siempre le contaba lo maravilloso que era estar arriba del escenario y ver las cambiantes expresiones del público cuando terminaban una canción e iniciaban otra que conocían, la adrenalina al hacer un solo perfecto a media luz, la pérdida de noción del tiempo, las ovaciones, el clamor de «_¡Otra, otra!_» cuando ya era hora de cerrar el show, la cena de celebración en el apartamento 104... ¿qué hacía diferente esta presentación al resto?

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

El escenario estaba iluminado por unas simplonas luces amarillentas mientras las chicas se alistaban; todas llevaban puesta ropa casual de color negro, cada una con su estilo propio. Iban y venían por el espacio al estar dándose direcciones o practicando en silencio, aunque lo más peculiar en toda aquella sarta de rituales fue ver a Annie traer consigo una rosa roja que ató con un listón en el soporte de su micrófono. La gente comenzó a llegar tan pronto escucharon los amplificadores ser conectados.

—¿Emocionado? —preguntó Marco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Un poco.

—Con que la chica castaña... —comentó viéndola dar unos brinquitos antes de sentarse tras la batería.

Sintió las mejillas tibias.

—Sí, es ella —murmuró.

—Se ve como una buena persona.

—Lo es.

De pronto las luces del escenario se apagaron y emergió un potente riff de guitarra que le erizó la piel. La iluminación volvió en tonalidades que variaban entre los naranjas y rojizos mientras cuatro de las integrantes interpretaban una canción sin vocales. Una sensación de confinamiento se apoderó de Connie. Al voltear a los lados, se percató de que la audiencia había incrementado en masa. Todos se veían contentos y muchos aplaudían al ritmo de la melodía. Cuando terminaron, se llevaron una lluvia de aplausos. Momentos después, Mikasa salió de tras bambalinas y se posicionó en el centro del escenario para tomar el micrófono.

—¡¿Cómo están todos?! —el público respondió de forma efusiva—. ¿Escucharon algo, chicas? —les preguntó a sus compañeras; estas hicieron ademanes negativos—. Hagamos esto de nuevo: ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁN TODOS?! —la respuesta fue mucho más estridente—. Ah, ahí están —dio un par de pasos hacia la izquierda—. Eso fue _Cliffs of Dover_ del gran _Erick_ _Johnson_, lidereado por nuestra talentosa guitarrista, Annie Leonhardt —la rubia asintió tímidamente a los aplausos—. Somos Queens of Noise y estamos muy contentas de estar aquí con ustedes —cambió su rombo al lado contrario—. Deseamos que pasen una velada inolvidable, así que les pedimos quedarse con nosotros hasta el final porque tenemos un par de trucos bajo la manga —volvió de nuevo al centro del escenario—. Nuestra siguiente canción ya la conocen... ¡y dice!

Durante el resto del concierto, alegría de Sasha fue la más contagiosa de las integrantes de Queens of Noise. Meneaba la cabeza, disfrutando cada segundo de atacar la batería con sus baquetas. Las demás chicas no se quedaban atrás; tenían una presencia increíble, talento al por mayor y una química especial entre ellas. A causa de esto, el lugar estaba abarrotado. Connie había perdido de vista a Marco, pero éste le envió un mensaje para decirle que se vieran una vez que el concierto hubiera terminado. Dejando la preocupación atrás, continuó disfrutando del show tanto, que los escasos cuarenta y cinco minutos de duración se fueron volando.

_Have you seen her? Have you heard?_   
_The way she plays, there are no words_   
_To describe the way I feel_   
_How could it ever come to pass?_   
_She'll be the first, she'll be the last_   
_To describe the way I feel_   
_The way I feel*_

—Gracias, muchas gracias —dijo Mikasa—. Para nuestra última canción, tenemos un invitado especial con nosotros, ¡reciban con caluroso aplauso a Jean Kirschtein!

Quedó boquiabierto al ver a su amigo en el escenario con su guitarra acústica. Las demás chicas ayudaron a ajustar el micrófono para el instrumento y salieron del escenario. Solamente quedaron él y Mikasa, siendo bañados por una tenue luz azul.

—Esta canción es para alguien bastante especial —cruzó miradas con el muchacho de pelo cenizo y se sonrieron—. Así que sin más preámbulos... —puso el micrófono frente a su acompañante.

—¡Aquí va _Wonderwall_!

El público guardó silencio cuando Jean comenzó a tocar. Connie aguantó la risa al escuchar la canción, ¡debía ser una broma!

_Today is gonna be the day_   
_That they're gonna throw it back to you_   
_By now you should've somehow_   
_Realized what you gotta do_   
_I don't believe that anybody_   
_Feels the way I do, about you now_

El ambiente, hace unos momentos frenético e impasible, había cambiado a uno tranquilo, casi solemne. Notó como algunos de los presentes encendían las luces de sus móviles o encendedores y las elevaban, moviéndolas de un lado al otro, asemejándose al mar después de una tormenta.

_Backbeat, the word was on the street_   
_That the fire in your heart is out_   
_I'm sure you've heard it all before_   
_But you never really had a doubt_   
_I don't believe that anybody_   
_Feels the way I do about you now_

La voz de Mikasa era suave, casi onírica. Era seguida por el eco de cientos de voces. Las parejas cercanas a él estaban muy acarameladas, jurándose hasta lo imposible con la mirada. Deseaba poder hacer lo mismo algún día.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_   
_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_   
_There are many things that I_   
_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

Pudo ver a Sasha asomándose por una esquina del escenario y sintió como si su corazón diera un brinco. En secreto, pensó en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado aprender a tocar un instrumento para así poder acercarse más a su mundo. Ya ni siquiera podía decir que le gustaba, ese término se quedaba corto a lo que en realidad sentía. «_Dale tiempo, necesita tiempo_», se obligó a recordar, pero era imposible: la quería, la quería mucho más de lo que podía haber pensado en querer a alguien.

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_   
_And after all, you're my Wonderwall*_

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

—¿Seguro que no le tienes miedo a las alturas?

—Para nada.

Tras el concierto, el grupo se dispersó por el evento. Sasha y él habían decidido ir a cenar antes de probar suerte en un puesto de dardos, donde la castaña ganó un enorme peluche de dinosaurio que los acompañó hasta la rueda de la fortuna, quedando sentado en medio de ellos. Cuando esta se movió, el Festival comenzó a parecer un conjunto pequeño de luces y sonidos lejanos a sus pies y la luna algo cada vez más palpable.

—Estuvieron geniales allá arriba —dijo Connie, señalando el escenario.

—Me alegra que te hayas divertido —contestó la chica, risueña—. Espero no sea la única vez que vengas a vernos.

—¡Dudo que lo sea! —exclamó.

Guardaron silencio; se había formado una extraña tensión entre ambos, aunque asumió que era por la altura. Como había imaginado en un principio, cuando llegaron al punto más alto, pudieron apreciar la increíble vista nocturna de la ciudad reflejada en el lago.

—Sasha...

—Connie...

Cruzaron miradas y soltaron una carcajada nerviosa.

—Tú primero, Sprinkles —dijo haciendo un ademán cómico.

—No, no. Adelante, señorita Brownie —respondió Connie del mismo modo.

Sasha apretó los labios y dirigió su atención al lago del parque. Su semblante juguetón cambió a uno nervioso.

—Acerca de la última canción... —murmuró, jugando con sus pulgares.

—¿Wonderwall? —dejó salir una risita—. No me esperaba que Jean fuera a ser la sorpresa de la noche.

La castaña sonrió con disimulo.

—Se lo pedí hace una semana —confesó—. No soy buena cantando, así que Mikasa se encargó de los vocales.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Recuerdas que dijeron que la canción era para alguien especial?

Connie asintió.

—Bueno... —su atención volvió a él—. Ese alguien especial eres tú.

—¡¿Yo?! —ahora si lo había dejado en blanco.

—Sí —jugueteó con su flequillo—. Quería decírtelo de alguna manera sin que sonara desesperado.

_A girl consumed by fire_   
_We all know her desire_   
_From the plans that she has made_

—Ya veo...

—¿Y qué dices?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre tú y yo... —bajó una mano en torno a la suya y la apretó con suavidad.

_I had her on a promise_   
_Immerse me in your splendour_   
_All the plans that I have made_

Connie tragó saliva y no pudo más que soltar una carcajada mezclada con nerviosismo y alivio. Ahora todo tenía sentido, desde el video hasta la manera en la cual le temblaba la mano cuando iban rumbo al escenario.

_This is the one_   
_She's waited for_

—¡¿Es en serio?! —fue lo primero que pudo decir.

Sasha se tornó pálida, retiró la mano de inmediato y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Está bien si no sientes lo mismo —dijo en voz baja—. Podemos seguir siendo amigos.

—¡¿Bromeas?! —espetó.

Hizo a un lado al enorme dinosaurio de felpa y lo sentó al lado contrario del asiento para poder acercarse más a ella. Con delicadeza, atrapó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos.

_It may go right_   
_But it might go wrong_

—Sería un completo idiota si dejó pasar la oportunidad de estar contigo —respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—¿Entonces es un sí? —Sasha intentaba no llorar, pero las lágrimas brotaban copiosamente y resbalaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas, estancándose en las manos de Connie.

—¿Qué responderías si te dijera que tenía la misma pregunta para ti? —le susurró, limpiándole lágrimas.

Que la castaña robara un beso lo tomó por sorpresa. Sus labios eran trémulos y suaves, como alguna vez llegó a imaginar. Con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, correspondió torpemente. Sintió como las manos de la chica se deslizaban por sus hombros y con una sutil caricia aseguraban su permanecía temporal en su nuca.

—¿Eso resuelve tu duda, Sprinkles? —preguntó en voz baja, con sus labios aún rozando los suyos.

_This is the one_   
_I've waited for*_

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canciones:
> 
> *Wonderwall de Oasis
> 
> *She Bangs the Drums de The Stone Roses
> 
> * This is the One de The Stone Roses


	6. Postre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque pasen otros diez años, un siglo o un milenio, te seguiría amando.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

—¿Cepillos de dientes?

—Listos.

—¿Ropa térmica?

—Lista.

—¿Bocadillos para el viaje?

—¡Más que listos!

—Excelente... ¡Waffle, sal de ahí!

Tomó con delicadeza al pequeño gato amarillo que se había metido en la maleta y lo dejó en el suelo a pesar de sus maullidos protestantes.

—¿Me dirás a dónde iremos? —preguntó la castaña al momento de cerrar una de las dos colosales maletas que tenían sobre la cama.

—Reglas son reglas, Brownie —exclamó Connie en tono solemne.

Llevaba planeando el viaje desde mediados del año pasado y se encontraba entusiasmado, aunque Sasha lo estaba aún más. Se había convertido en un ritual de ambos desaparecer un mes e ir a algún lugar del extranjero. Solo existían dos reglas: cada año se alternaría quién planearía el viaje y el destino debía ser sorpresa.

—Ni siquiera me has dado una pista —reprochó, frunciendo un poco los labios—. Siempre te doy una.

—Pues... —hizo como si estuviese pensándoselo—. Habrá mucha comida.

—¡Connie!

Dejó salir una carcajada antes de acercarse a ella para besar su mejilla.

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto.

La fecha que de avecinaba era muy importante, por ende debían pasarla en un lugar especial. El año pasado, habían terminado yendo al carnaval de Venecia y pasearon en góndola mientras fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo nocturno a la medianoche, algo demasiado mágico para expresarlo con palabras. Esperaba que cuando la fecha llegara, el momento fuera aún mejor.

—No sé si podré dormir de la emoción —confesó la castaña, bajando su maleta para recargarla contra la pared.

—Has estado despierta desde temprano, seguro que caerás rendida. Solo tenemos... —miró el reloj en su móvil—. Cinco horas para descansar.

Connie paseó su mirada por la habitación: era pequeña y estaba algo desordenada la mayoría del tiempo, pero se había convertido en un su cuarto favorito del apartamento; tenia un balcón con una vista espectacular de la ciudad, no podía pedir más. Cerró su maleta y la colocó a un lado de la otra. Dejó salir un profundo bostezo. Viajar después del trabajo siempre resultaba una pésima combinación; ya se encargaría de los pendientes cuando arribaran. La vida adulta seguía siendo difícil de digerir, aunque tenía sus ventajas.

—Entonces durmamos —murmuró Sasha, frotándose un ojo con una pizca somnolencia antes de sobresaltarse—. ¡Ah! ¡Pequeño travieso! —dijo con ternura al agacharse para tomar a Waffle entre sus brazos—. ¿Cuándo entenderás que clavarnos las garras en los tobillos está mal?

Jamás pensó que tendrían un gato en casa hasta hace un mes, cuando encontraron al que sería bautizado como Waffle tiritando de frío en la calle. Al principio se había negado a adoptarlo, pero Sasha insistió y terminó siendo parte de su pequeña familia. Verla contenta compensaba todas las fechorías que el pequeño felino causaba a diario.

—Debemos comprar un poste rascador cuando regresemos —dijo Connie.

En eso, escuchó un ladrido seguido por el suave tintineo de metal. Un Jack Rusell terrier peludo entró al cuarto haciendo su usual alboroto para llamar la atención: brincó, dió vueltas y se paró en sus patas traseras mientras su rosada lengua oscilaba de un lado al otro entre jadeos. Connie se sentó en el suelo para rascarle el estómago.

—Al parecer Nacho también quiere ser consentido —comentó la castaña mientras acariciaba a Waffle.

—No lo culpo —respondió Connie divertido al jugar con el perro—, ser hijo único durante tres años y tener de la nada un hermano menor iba a tener sus secuelas.

—Tres años, ¿eh? —suspiró, dejando Waffle en el piso—. El tiempo se pasa volando.

A veces olvidaba lo volátil que podía ser la vida. Hace poco, seguía viviendo con su madre y le acomplejaba ser más bajito que Sasha... vaya forma de ponerse nostálgico.

—Papá dijo que vendrá por ellos más tarde —comentó la castaña aliviada—. ¡Un pendiente menos!

—Esperemos se lleve bien con Waffle —murmuró Connie tras incorporarse.

—Yo creo que sí —contestó Sasha, yendo a su lado de la cama para refundirse entre los edredones—. ¿Has puesto la alarma?

—Puse tres —aclaró.

—Perfecto.

Dejó salir un segundo bostezo y dio un par de pasos rumbo a la cama, donde terminó por recostarse boca abajo, abrazando su almohada. Los preparativos finales del viaje anual siempre eran la parte más pesada porque a última hora siempre terminaban olvidando algo; esta ocasión se aseguraron de que no ocurriera.

—Buenas noches, Sprinkles —la escuchó decir a su oído—. Te amo.

—Yo también —respondió en voz somnolienta.

Entonces, sintió como los brazos de la castaña rodeaban su torso y esta se apegaba a su espalda. Después de haber decidido vivir juntos, era difícil pasar las noches solo; la cercanía entre ambos lo hacía sentir tranquilo y seguro. No pasó mucho tiempo para que perdiera la noción de su alrededor y terminará profundamente dormido teniendo la certeza de que cuando despertara, ella estaría ahí con el pelo alborotado y una cálida sonrisa en sus labios.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

—¡Dijiste que pusiste tres alarmas! —exclamó Sasha.

Sus pisadas hacían eco contra el piso del aeropuerto al correr. No dudaba que su carrera por llegar a la sala de espera correcta fuera pasada inadvertida por los demás viajeros de gestos trasnochados. Para ellos, la flojera se había quedado tumbada en la cama destendida de su cuarto.

—¡Olvidé ponerle volumen al celular! ¡Lo siento! —Respondió Connie, buscando con la vista el lugar correcto—. ¡Ahí está! ¡12-B!

Los dos se encaminaron hacia una hilera de asientos negros y se sentaron. Guardaron silencio mientras recuperaban el aliento, luego surgieron las risas.

—¡¿Japón?! ¡¿Es en serio?! —dijo la castaña en voz alta. Había estado conteniéndose desde el primer vistazo a los boletos.

Como siempre, obtuvieron miradas indiscretas terminaban sobre ellos cuando Sasha se entusiasmaba por algo, especialmente si se trataba de comida.

—Pues... —Connie se encogió de hombros a la par que una media sonrisa aparecía en sus labios—. Supe por alguien que era tu sueño ir a la región de Kansai.*

—Aw, ¡te acordaste! —exclamó la castaña complacida—. ¡Muero por visitar Dōtonbori!*

—Debes saber que nuestra primera parada no será donde piensas —añadió.

—Oh... —algo de la euforia en Sasha pareció desvanecerse.

—Te gustará, lo prometo —se apresuró a decir, pasándole el brazo detrás de los hombros para reconfortarla.

—Eso espero —murmuró, dedicándole una mirada amenazante a modo de juego.

—Iré por un café, ¿quieres uno? —preguntó Connie en voz baja antes de incorporarse.

—Sí —exclamó Sasha—. Que sea un latte con extra de azúcar, por favor.

—Solo no vayas a tirarmelo encima cuando vuelva —bromeó.

Ella rió y luego sacó el móvil de su bolso para jugar un juego de puzzles con el que se había obsesionado las últimas semanas. No pudo evitar quedarse un momento para observar sus gestos al intentar cruzar ese nivel que desde antier estaba causándole problemas. Era tan bella y ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta.

_When I see your face_   
_There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing_   
_Just the way you are*_

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Sasha al perder la ronda.

—¡Nada! —exclamó, sintiendo las mejillas ligeramente tibias—. ¿Segura que no quieres algo más?

—Si me traes un muffin no me quejaría —respondió en tono meloso. 

Pero antes de que pudiera ir por las bebidas, anunciaron el abordaje del vuelo. Sasha apagó el móvil y lo metió en el bolso.

—Es un milagro que sean tan puntuales —murmuró antes de tomarle la mano.

—¡Mejor para nosotros! —exclamó Connie—. Pienso dormir lo más que pueda durante el viaje.

Y fueron caminando juntos rumbo a la puerta de abordaje.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

—Por aquí —indicó una mujer ya mayor vestida con ropa tradicional mientras los guiaba por un corredor angosto y largo.

—Ya no me está gustando este juego, Connie —se quejó Sasha, pues él había insistido en que le taparía los ojos con una venda para aumentar el factor sorpresa.

—Un poco más... tranquila —dijo, apretándole la mano.

La mujer mayor se detuvo frente a una puerta corrediza, la abrió e hizo un ademán para que ambos pasaran.

—Con cuidado —les advirtió con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Vamos —murmuró al oído de la castaña.

Tuvo que agacharse para poder ingresar al cuarto donde estarían pasando la noche y pensó que en algún momento de su vida habría entrado sin ningún problema. Una vez estuvo dentro, ayudó a Sasha y la situó frente suyo para quitarle el pañuelo de los ojos. Se trataba de una habitación al estilo tradicional japonés, con piso de tatami y paredes delgadas en cuyo centro había una mesa de madera baja con dos cojines en lados opuestos para sentarse. Las decoraciones eran mínimas y tenían una vista preciosa al jardín, aunque por ser invierno no se apreciaba en su total esplendor.

—Sus pertenencias ya están guardadas en el closet —anunció la encargada—. La cena será dentro de una hora.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Connie.

La mujer asintió y salió en silencio para dejarlos acomodarse.

—Pensé que un ryokan* sería una buena opción para iniciar nuestra aventura —dijo; por alguna razón el silencio de Sasha lo ponía nervioso—, ¿qué te parece?

La castaña no escatimó en la intensidad cuando se lanzó para abrazarlo, al punto de hacerlo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Había dolido un poco, pero no le dio mucha importancia cuando se pudo sentar propiamente y se encontró con los ojos cafés de su compañera, tan brillantes como si tuviera en ellos estrellas encapsuladas.

—¡Es perfecto! —exclamó—. Muchas gracias, Sprinkles... yo... —sollozó con suavidad—. Eres maravilloso.

—No tanto como tú —respondió, peinándole cariñosamente un mechón de cabello—. Quería pasar el día en un lugar especial.

—Ay —la castaña se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter—, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

Compartieron un breve beso antes de levantarse y ponerse cómodos: sacaron el pesado equipaje del closet, pusieron a cargar los móviles y al poco tiempo ya tenían la cena servida sobre la mesa; era tan basta que la superficie de madera había terminado tapizada por pequeños platos con diferentes platillos decorados de manera tan minuciosa que fácilmente podían compararse con obras de arte. Justo en medio, se cocinaba a fuego lento algo que desconocerían hasta que la vela debajo de la pequeña olla se apagara. Ver a Sasha comiendo siempre era un espectáculo que lo mantenía sonriendo todo el tiempo; su entusiasmo por la comida se había terminado convirtiendo en una sus cualidades favoritas de la castaña. No paraba de mencionar lo delicioso que estaba todo a la persona encargada de atenderlos cada vez que probaba algo diferente y cuando al fin quedó al descubierto la sopa de vegetales, quedó absorta en la belleza y colorido del platillo, pero a diferencia suya, no tardó en querer degustarlo.

Cuando la cena terminó, volvieron a estar a solas. La habitación había cambiado un poco: ahora, en vez de una mesa siendo el centro del cuarto, había un futón grande y mullido. Por el cambio brusco de horario no tenían sueño y terminaron recostados el uno al lado del otro en el futón, cada quien perdido en la pantalla de sus móviles.

—Sprinkles, dice papá que Nacho y Waffle ya están en su casa —comentó la castaña.

—Sigo esperando que no tenga problemas —respondió Connie, bajando el celular para recostarse de lado en torno a ella—. Oye, Brownie.

—Mande.

—Te amo —recorrió con su brazo la fina cintura de su compañera y la atrajo a él para besarle la sien—. Siempre te voy a amar.

—¿Aunque pasen otros diez años? —preguntó en voz baja, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—Aunque pasen otros diez años, un siglo o un milenio, te seguiría amando —contestó, seguro de cada una de sus palabras.

—Me harás llorar de nuevo —rió Sasha con nerviosismo.

—Está bien, ¿sabes? —dijo él, acariciando la espalda ajena—. Recuerdo que lloraste la noche que comenzamos con lo nuestro. No paraste de llorar durante todo el paseo en la rueda de la fortuna. Incluso cuando nos encontramos con los demás para ver los fuegos artificiales, seguías con las mejillas empapadas.

—No estaba segura de cómo te sentirías —confesó—, pensé que te abrumarías y dejarías de hablarme.

—Fue abrumador, pero yo también tenía miedo. No pensaba decírtelo hasta que estuviera seguro de que estabas bien —se obligó a decir—. Confesarse es aterrador.

—Valió la pena el riesgo —la castaña dejó salir un suspiro—. Y lo mejor es que puedo decir que fui más valiente que tú —añadió triunfante.

—Bueno, eso no te lo voy a negar.

—Dime... ¿en qué momento sucedió?

—¿Qué?

—El momento cuando te diste cuenta de que te gustaba.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes —respondió Connie divertido—. Más de una vez.

—Me gusta cómo lo cuentas —insistió.

—Pues... fue cuando salimos por primera vez. No nos habíamos visto en un mes desde que nos conocimos, pero vivíamos enviándonos mensajes tontos —visitar de nuevo esos momentos siempre era una mezcla entre lo nostálgico y embarazoso—. Había olvidado como lucías y cuando te vi salir del metro esa tarde, me sentí tonto porque eras más hermosa de lo que recordaba y fue cuando me enseñaste a patinar que caí en cuenta de que me gustabas.

—Aw, ¡siempre has sido muy tierno!

—Tu nunca me has dicho cuando te ocurrió —recriminó Connie.

—Pues —volvió a reírse—. Va a sonar tonto.

—Dilo.

Sasha hizo una pausa para darle un par de besos. Le observó un momento con ternura y una sonrisa tímida apareció temblando en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Fue casi a primera vista —se tapó avergonzada la cara con ambas manos—. ¡No sé!, estabas ahí al lado mío platicándome del día horrible que habías tenido y no podía dejar de pensar en quién era esa chica y por qué había rechazado a un chico tan lindo —poco a poco fue bajando las manos—. Al principio no le tome importancia, por lo de... ya sabes quién. Resolví que estaba buscando consuelo en alguien y por un momento pensé en dejar nuestro encuentro como una simple casualidad que pasaría sin pena ni gloria por mi vida... hasta que enviaste el primer mensaje. 

—¡¿De verdad?!

Sasha asintió y le dio la espalda.

—Aw, Brownie —murmuró, apegándose a ella—. No tienes porqué avergonzarte...

—En ese entonces estaba confundida y seguí estándolo conforme pasábamos más tiempo juntos —dijo la castaña—. Seguía adolorida por lo de mi ex, pero estar contigo me hacía sentir pues... en las nubes. Las chicas no dejaban de bromear al respecto y siguen haciéndolo de vez en cuando —soltó una risita—. Cuando te lo dije temía que pensarás mal de mí, pero te quedaste.

_With each word your tenderness grows_   
_Tearin' my fear apart_   
_And that laugh, wrinkles your nose_   
_Touches my foolish heart*_

—Siempre voy a estar para ti, lo sabes —depositó un beso en la mejilla de su compañera—. Me alegra por fin saber tu versión, pensé que te la llevarías a la tumba.

—Pensaba hacerlo, pero gracias... —Sasha soltó un respingo—. ¡Mira! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie para correr hacia la ventana—. ¡Está nevando!

Connie abrió los ojos, sorprendido; era la primera vez que veía nevar. Con torpeza se incorporó y caminó hacia donde estaba la castaña, quien estaba tan emocionada como él. La vista del jardín comenzaba poco a poco a cubrirse de una fina capa blanca. Miró de reojo a Sasha. Tener la dicha de presenciar su adorable reacción era más de lo que podía pedir. Con sutileza, buscó la mano ajena y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Fue hace diez años...

—Sí —la escuchó decir en tono divertido—. Terminé robando de la tienda algo diferente de lo que pensaba.

—Feliz décimo aniversario, Sasha Brownie —susurró.

—Feliz aniversario, Sprinkles.

Se encontraron en un beso bajo la tenue luz de Luna que apenas se colaba por las nubes. Todo era silencio, tranquilidad, muy diferente a años pasados donde celebraron en los lugares más atiborrados del mundo... y era perfecto. No había necesidad de una fotografía para inmortalizar el momento ni de hacer un pequeño video para subir historias temporales que todos pudieran ver, mientras pudieran recordarlo, nada más importaba.

_A love like ours_   
_Could never die_   
_As long as I_   
_Have you near me_

_Bright are the stars that shine_   
_Dark is the sky_   
_I know this love of mine_   
_Will never die_   
_And I love her*_

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bruno Mars: Just the Way You Are
> 
> *Frank Sinatra: The Way You Look Tonight  
Canciones: 
> 
> *The Beatles: And I Love Her
> 
> Datos Extra:
> 
> *Kansai: Región de Japón. Ahí se encuentran las prefecturas de Osaka y Kyoto.
> 
> *Dōtonbori: Es una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad de Osaka, reconocida por sus múltiples restaurantes.
> 
> *Ryokan: Hostal tradicional japonés.


End file.
